


Нити, что не сплетутся в узор

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Elves, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: У Старших и Младших детей Эру разные судьбы и разные пути, и если суждено им пересечься — то лишь на миг.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфике Амбаруссар живы оба. Никаких сожженных сыновей!

_Плавится душа как свеча,_  
_Разлилась по сердцу печаль,_  
_Я навеки твой, ты — ничья._  
БИ-2 “Её глаза”

— Мой лорд! — двери в кабинет распахнулись едва ли не с грохотом, и внутрь ворвался встрёпанный Таэнор. — Мой лорд, орки!

Карантир как раз был занят подсчётами — через семь-восемь дней придёт караван из Белегоста, Нэльо ждал поставку железа двойной закалки, Курво — медные сплавы, и Карантир всё ещё не оставлял попыток выяснить, по какой цене гномы продают Нарготронду рубины и необработанное золото. Что по заниженной — он почти не сомневался, но ни купцов, ни Финрода, ловко прикидывающегося дурачком уже которое столетие разговорить всё никак не удавалось. Орки были сейчас совершенно некстати. И Таэнор, как всегда, был потрясающе информативен. Орки. Ну, кто бы мог подумать.

— Таэнор! — рявкнул он. — Сколько раз тебе повторять…

— Простите! — тут же перебил юноша, осознав одну оплошность и тут же допуская другую. Карантир скрипнул зубами. — Мой лорд, орки у Сарн Атрад.

— Где?! — вытаращил глаза Карантир. — Ты ничего не перепутал?

— Нет, мой лорд, всё верно, — мимо мальчишки протиснулся Арагваэнор, начальник стражи, коротко поклонился. — Простите его. Новости застали нас врасплох…

— Уж я вижу, — процедил Карантир.

Сарн Атрад… Что ж, теперь понятно, почему участились в последнее время набеги со стороны Врат Маглора. Отвлечь внимание на севере и через горы прорваться на юге… Умно. Уж явно не сами орки это придумали — но что нужно Морготу у Сарн Атрад?

— Ты, — Карантир кивком головы указал на сникшего Таэнора, — вон отсюда. Жди за дверями, я скоро выйду.

Мальчишку как ветром сдуло. Карантир с трудом подавил желание выругаться. Чтоб он ещё раз послушал Кано! Говорил же — не нужен ему оруженосец, но нет, надо учить юное поколение… Вот сам пусть учит, коли охота, а у других дела поважнее есть.

— Докладывай, — велел он Арагваэнору.

Разумеется, опытный военачальник пришёл к тем же выводам, что и сам Карантир: бесконечные наглые попытки пролезть через Врата были лишь отвлекающим манёвром, заставившим оттянуть большую часть гарнизонов с южных границ — при ограниченной численности войска других вариантов не было — а потом отрядом около трёхсот орков пробраться через горные перевалы. Но зачем?

На этот вопрос разведчики ответили однозначно: отряд орков напал на поселения аданов, разбросанные по берегам Аскара. Казалось, в этом не было никакого смысла — но это было так.

Смертные пришли в Белерианд лишь несколько десятилетий назад. Первым встретил их, разумеется, Финрод — и было бы странно, если бы это оказался не он. Ведь он ждал их прихода давным-давно, постоянно отправлялся в многодневные походы к Эред Луин в надежде их встретить. А встретив, наконец, немедленно развил бурную деятельность: принял их на службу, пожаловал земли, пропадал у них месяцами, скидывая своё обширное королевство на Ородрета, помогал отстраиваться, не жалея ни денег, ни материалов…

На взгляд Карантира, затея Финрода была совершенной бессмыслицей: когда люди только добрались до Таргелиона, он ездил на встречу с ними один раз — и понял, что они совершенно ничего не могут дать нолдор ни в материальном, ни в духовном плане. Они жили в каких-то жалких шатрах и землянках, носили одежду из грубо сработанных тканей, про их оружие не стоило и упоминать. Они поклонялись духам природы и неизвестным эльдар тёмным богам и совершенно ничего не смыслили ни в письме, ни в счёте, ни, тем более, в кузнечном деле. Денег у них, разумеется, не было тоже. Сыновья Феанора позволили им жить на своих землях — потому как не только пользы, но и вреда от них не было, не гнать же. Но убивать… Зачем?

Карантир не сомневался, что люди с их примитивным оружием против орков Ангбанда долго не продержатся, и недоумевал, зачем оркам это нужно. Вернее, конечно, не оркам, а Тому, Кто за ними стоит. Это только на первый взгляд казалось, что Моргот убивал из чистой жестокости, но на самом деле всё было сложнее. Он не стал бы тратить столько сил и ресурсов, просто чтобы истребить каких-то существ, от которых толку было не больше, чем от меча, переломившегося у рукояти.

Но в любом случае — орки пришли в Таргелион, и заразу надо было выжигать. Ни один нолдо не потерпел бы в своих землях такую погань, а сын Феанора — тем более.

Быстро прикинув расположение своих войск, Карантир велел Арагваэнору:

— Собирай ближнюю дружину. Гарнизон замка остаётся на месте, Ниэллон — за главного. Выступаем на рассвете.

И, уже покинув кабинет и стремительно направляясь в сторону галереи, бросил спешащему за ним Таэнору:

— Готовь моего коня и боевой доспех, и чтоб завтра на рассвете уже ждал перед воротами.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд! — отозвался оруженосец с восторгом и ужасом. Вроде не первая его битва с орками, а ведёт себя как… Карантир вздохнул. Вот уж воистину, лучше б Кано его себе в ученики взял, больше проку бы вышло.

Путь от Рерира до Сарн Атрад предстоял неблизкий — стоило поторопиться.

*

Когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, Халет поняла, что это будет последний рассвет в её жизни. Отец и брат остались позади и пали, прикрывая отступление. Видят боги, она осталась бы с ними, но кто-то должен был это отступление организовать. Теперь путей отступления не оставалось — за спиной была река, по правую руку — другая, а сооружённый второпях частокол скоро некому будет защищать.

Орки яростнее всего сражались ночью, солнечный свет им мешал — но теперь, когда боеспособных людей осталась от силы сотня, это уже не имело особого значения. Орки, напавшие на халадин, были не просто мелким плохо вооружённым отрядом степняков, с которыми в основном приходилось иметь дело раньше. Нет, эти были здоровенными, носили добротные кожаные доспехи с нашитыми поверх железными бляшками, и их копья, луки и ятаганы были сработаны хоть и грубо, но на совесть. Они атаковали, перестраивались и отступали, соблюдая порядок, будто их вела чья-то незримая рука, чья-то сильная воля.

“Мы отказались от власти Того-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме, — сказала мудрая Таннаан, — а он не терпит неповиновения. Он не получил наши души, поэтому придёт за нашими жизнями”.

— Но и так ты нас не получишь, — пробормотала Халет, удобнее перехватывая меч. — Мы умрём, а ты останешься ни с чем.

Орки перестроились. Халет сделала своим знак приготовиться. Сейчас… вот сейчас…

Чистый звук боевого рога разорвал тишину в тот же миг, когда первые лучи солнца заиграли на поверхности реки и отразились на копьях, высоких шлемах и блестящих доспехах тех, кто пришёл с севера. Это был конный отряд — небольшой, около пятидесяти воинов, но, едва взглянув на них, Халет поняла — оркам придётся несладко. А что пришли эти закованные в броню всадники за орками, сомнений никаких не возникло, потому что то были эльфы. Не лесные, что жили южнее, за рекой Аскар, а другие — высокие и грозные, в чьих глазах горел отблеск нездешнего света. Эльфы из-за Моря.

Халет видела их прежде, даже говорила с ними, но то были просто эльфы — путники, землепашцы, сказители и хранители мудрости. Они жили на этих землях, но к людям приходили нечасто, и уж точно никогда — такими. Сейчас они были словно грозные и прекрасные боги войны: кони — точно текучее серебро, червлёные доспехи с серебряной звездой на груди, высокие шлемы с алыми плюмажами, и впереди всех — всадник на огромном вороном коне, в высоком шлеме и в алом плаще всё с той же серебряной звездой.

— Айя Феанаро! — воскликнул он, едва только стих звук боевого рога. И воздел меч, ловя сверкающим, как синяя молния, клинком первые солнечные лучи.

— Айя Феанаро! — отозвались конные воины, тоже воздев свои мечи к небу. Такие же синим огнём пламенеющие мечи — не иначе как знаменитое эльфийское колдовство.

И всадники помчались вперёд, прямо на орков.

Если бы они смели впридачу ещё и оставшихся в живых халадин за их жалким частоколом, Халет бы ничуть не удивилась. Но, как бы там ни было, эльфы пришли биться с орками, поэтому пока они — союзники. А если потом и на людей обратятся их мечи… Что ж, шансов выстоять против них будет ещё меньше, чем против орков, а вернее сказать — вовсе не будет.

Орочий отряд развернулся, командиры что-то зычно заорали, спешно перестраивая ряды… но поздно, слишком поздно. Конная лава смела первые ряды орков, врубившись в них на полном скаку. Те дрогнули, но устояли, хоть и смешались. И тогда Халет выскочила за частокол и закричала своим:

— Вперёд! Вперёд! — и первой бросилась в бой. Халадины поняли её правильно — и орков зажали с двух сторон силами выживших людей и подоспевших эльфов.

Алый всполох мелькнул где-то совсем рядом, и Халет успела заметить орка, замахнувшегося подрубить коню эльфийского вождя задние ноги. Орк рухнул с застрявшим в шее мечом — Халет дёрнула раз, другой, и всё же вытащила клинок из обмякшей туши. Эльфийский предводитель развернулся к ней, поймал взгляд — и чуть заметно кивнул. Она усмехнулась. И успела даже подумать — как ему только не мешает этот красный плащ? Потом снова стало не до праздных мыслей.

*

Всё было кончено быстро, даже слишком. Не успевшие перестроиться орки, ослеплённые вдобавок восходящим солнцем, оказались зажаты между эльфами Карантира и смертными — и не продержались даже часа. Когда встало солнце, на поле боя не осталось ни одного живого воина Моргота.

Спешившись и отпустив умницу Нарэ к воде, Карантир снял шлем, тряхнул волосами и, наскоро обтерев меч от орочьей крови, вложил его в ножны. День обещал быть не по-осеннему тёплым, и пот уже заливал глаза. Самое время было снять опостылевший доспех и напиться — но прежде стоило разобраться со смертными.

Их предводитель нашёлся быстро — и, к удивлению, оказался женщиной. Той самой, что первой бросилась в атаку, завидев подкрепление. И той самой, что не дала орку добраться до Нарэ. У него бы вряд ли получилось, конечно, но это был тот самый случай, когда проверять совсем не хотелось.

Женщина подошла ближе, и за ней осторожно потянулись выжившие воины-аданы. Из-за частокола, сооружённого явно на скорую руку и служившего людям укрытием, выглядывали женщины, дети и… должно быть, это и были _старики_ — странного, отталкивающего вида люди со сморщенными лицами и стального цвета волосами. Но сейчас не время было думать об особенностях возраста аданов.

На предводительнице людей был тот же простой кожаный доспех с нашитыми металлическими пластинами, что и на большинстве остальных воинов. Круглый шлем с металлическим наносником она сняла, но её покрывал такой слой крови, грязи и копоти, что черты лица и цвет волос можно было лишь угадывать. Только глаза сверкали — серо-зелёные, как дикий камень. Чтобы встретиться взглядом с Карантиром, женщине приходилось высоко вскидывать голову — ростом она доставала ему до плеча. Но смотрела без страха, даже с вызовом. Интересно.

Он протянул ей руку:

— Карантир, — пожалуй, это имя произнести будет проще, чем отцовское, а на каком языке говорить с людьми — пока было неясно.

Она ответила уверенным и по-мужски сильным рукопожатием:

— Халет, — чуть хрипловатый голос, непривычно резкое, хлёсткое имя, удивительно ей подходящее. Интересно, обычное ли это дело для людей — женщина-предводитель? Финрод наверняка знал, но Карантир скорее согласился бы сыграть с Азагхалом в “Кто кого перепьёт?” и терпеть потом насмешки от него и братьев (потому что проиграл бы, конечно, — Азагхала не мог перепить ни один эльф, даже нолдо, даже сын Феанора), чем спросил совета у сыночка Арафинвэ.

— Ты говоришь на квенья?

Женщина нахмурилась, явно не понимая, а потом ответила на синдарине — правильно, но с таким чудовищным акцентом, что Карантир поморщился:

— Ты нас спас, вождь эльдар Карантир. Спасибо, — и кивнула. Не поклонилась, не отвела взгляда.

— У наших народов общий враг, — он скосил глаза на труп одного из орков.

Синдарин, значит. Как сын своего отца, Карантир не мог не выучить язык эльфов Белерианда, даже если не собирался на нём говорить. И, надо же, пригодилось.

Среди эльфов жертв не было, лишь трое были легко ранены, а вот людей полегло немало. Как вскоре стало понятно, орки напали на поселения людей недалеко от истоков Аскара, где они селились в виду Гномьего Тракта, и гнали до самого впадения в Гелион.

— У нас не было единого вождя, — с трудом подбирая слова, проговорила Халет, — но мой отец объединил, кого смог. Если бы не он — мы бы погибли все гораздо раньше. А если бы не ты — погибли бы сегодня.

Людей и так выжило, считая детей, не более пяти сотен — едва треть от прежнего числа, а воинов среди них было и того меньше. Выжившие вместе с эльфами Карантира уже уносили с поля боя тела погибших людей, а орочьи трупы скидывали в кучу в стороне, чтобы потом сжечь.

— Твой отец…

— Погиб. И брат. Я осталась.

— Сочувствую твоему горю, — ответил Карантир вполне искренне. Он знал, каково это — терять родных.

— Они умерли свободными и в бою, — ответила Халет. — Это хорошая смерть. Но это смерть, и я благодарна тебе за то, что она забрала не всех.

*

Эльфы Карантира помогли выжившим людям племени устроить временный лагерь вблизи брода, который назывался Сарн Атрад. Вождь даже распорядился доставить из эльфийских поселений припасы и кое-какой скарб, а также прислал целителей для раненых. Халет растерялась от такого — ответить на это людям было нечем, поскольку своего имущества у них почти не было, а что было — эльфам едва ли могло пригодиться. Когда Халет попыталась об этом сказать, Карантир только отмахнулся, повторив:

— У нас общий враг.

Он был странный, этот владыка, которого другие эльфы звали _лорд_. Лорд Морифинвэ. Халет учила язык лесных эльфов, что жили на юге, и понимала хорошо — лучше, чем говорила сама. Имя лорда звучало… странно. Но, глядя на него, нетрудно было понять, откуда оно взялось: глаза у него были серые, почти серебряные, с отблеском того же света, что у всех эльфов из-за Моря. Но в глубине зрачков будто горел тёмный, багровый огонь. Огонь факелов в ночи. Халет совсем не хотела знать, откуда этот огонь. Ей хватало того, что лорд Морифинвэ Карантир спас её людей от Того-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме и предложил помощь.

А помощь была нужна — хоронить павших, кормить выживших, лечить раненых… Рук не хватало, сил не хватало тоже, еды не было вовсе, и без эльфов пришлось бы туго. Хотя о чём она — без эльфов не было бы нужно уже ничего.

Стоя над телами отца и Халдара, ещё не омытыми, в порубленных доспехах и потёках крови, глядя на их остекленевшие мёртвые глаза и серые лица, Халет, наверное, впервые в своей сознательной жизни хотела упасть на землю, забиться в истерике, раздирая лицо ногтями, и не плакать даже — выть по-звериному, на одной ноте. Не раз и не два она видела смерть, не раз и не два несла её другим, но всё это были просто люди и просто орки, не её _семья_. Мать умерла в родах, её Халет не помнила и не могла ощутить потери…

Оставшись без отца и брата, она чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, потерявшейся в лесу. Такое и впрямь было в её детстве, когда они с Халдаром, не послушав отца, сбежали, чтобы найти эльфийское сокровище, и заблудились. А потом потеряли и друг друга. Маленькой Халет, впервые в жизни оставшейся в полном одиночестве в незнакомом огромном лесу, было очень страшно. Она не плакала — отец учил её быть сильной, и она была, — но чувство одиночества, потерянности и ненужности буквально оглушало. Лесные шорохи и звуки казались зловещими, чудовища мерещились в тенях. Кричать она боялась, плакать — нельзя, и Халет просто шла, сама не зная куда, потому что всё, что она могла, — идти. Куда-нибудь.

Их с Халдаром тогда нашли и вывели лаиквенди — эльфы Оссирианда, непредсказуемые и опасные, как сам лес. Халет знала, что их надо бояться, так говорили все взрослые, даже отец, — но ей почему-то не было страшно. Она помнила того эльфа, который вывел её к опушке — высокий, с очень длинными снежно-белыми волосами, заплетёнными в сложные косы, в одежде цвета листвы, с луком и кинжалом. Он хмурился грозно, но глаза были совсем не злые. А ещё он ходил легко и бесшумно, и Халет подумала, что очень хотела бы научиться так же. И училась потом сама, подолгу пропадая в лесах, и Халдар был с ней, потому что они всё всегда делали вместе…

Сейчас в наспех разбитом лагере женщины оплакивали своих мертвецов, но Халет не была больше женщиной, она была вождём, и отец учил её не плакать. Она закрыла глаза отцу и Халдару и отошла от тел. Никогда их больше не будет рядом, и эльф с волосами цвета ночи и глазами, в которых горят отсветы факелов, не выведет её к ним за руку, потому что ушли они слишком далеко, так далеко, что никому оттуда не вернуться… Халет, дочь Халдада, сестра Халдара, осталась в мире одна. И всё, что она могла, — идти вперёд.

По правде говоря, Халет не знала, что делать дальше, и решила сначала разобраться с самыми срочными вопросами. Сейчас это были похороны павших и забота о раненых.

Когда Халет распорядилась готовить погребальные костры и всё необходимое для церемонии и собиралась, наконец, снять доспех и хоть немного смыть с себя чужую кровь, её разыскал юный эльф, что вечно крутился подле Карантира. Как поняла Халет, он был кем-то вроде ученика или помощника — она не знала точно, как его называть. Но всякий раз, как она его видела, он либо нёсся куда-то, сломя голову, либо стоял перед вождём, повинно эту голову склонив, пока тот его распекал на все лады, не выбирая выражений.

— Госпожа Халет! — он поклонился церемонно, но торопливо. — Лорд Карантир зовёт вас в свой шатёр сегодня к обеду, дабы разделить трапезу и поговорить о делах, что не терпят отлагательств.

Красиво сказал. Что ж, дел и впрямь было немало.

— Передай, что я приду… — она вопросительно посмотрела на юного эльфа, и тот, спохватившись и отчаянно покраснев, выпалил:

— Таэнор.

— Таэнор.

Эльф снова торопливо поклонился и исчез. Халет против воли улыбнулась: никогда она не видела столь юных эльфов, и этот походил на людей куда больше, чем его взрослые горделивые сородичи. Некоторые её соплеменники даже болтали, что у эльфов вовсе не бывает детей, и они рождаются уже взрослыми, выходя из древесных стволов, но Халет этой ерунде не верила.

Она отмылась от крови прямо в Гелионе, не став дожидаться, пока согреют воду. Река была уже довольно холодна, но купание помогло отогнать усталость и навалившуюся было сонливость — Халет не спала всю прошедшую ночь, и до того уже несколько ночей поспать удавалось лишь урывками. Усталость брала своё, но эльфийский вождь был прав: вопросы с припасами, похоронами и новым лагерем не могли ждать.

— Халет, — она обернулась. Позади стояла мудрая Таннаан. — Все раненые размещены, целители и женщины делают, что могут. Эльфийские колдуны тоже там. Ты уверена, что им можно верить? Их песни странны и смущают разум, но раненые успокаиваются и засыпают…

— Если бы они хотели нас убить, — ответила Халет, — им достаточно было бы просто не прийти, и сейчас мы все уже были бы на Пути-без-возврата. Да, я верю им, Таннаан.

Старая женщина пожевала губами, но ничего не возразила. Вместо этого она протянула руку, дотронулась до лба Халет над левой бровью. Та дёрнулась, зашипев от боли.

— Ты ранена, Халет. Сходи к целителям.

— Это просто царапина, — отмахнулась она. — Нет времени, да и нечего там лечить. — Ты мне лучше скажи, сколько у нас раненых, и сколько из них — тяжело.

Таннаан покачала головой, но ответила:

— Три по десять и ещё двое. Пятеро, наверное, не доживут до следующего рассвета.

Халет склонила голову. Потом снова посмотрела на Таннаан:

— Я отправляюсь в лагерь эльфов говорить с их вождём. После решим, что нам делать дальше, а пока — нужно заботиться о раненых. Элхору я сама скажу: он останется за главного, пока меня не будет.

Таэнор, всё такой же встрёпанный, явился, как раз когда Халет уже сама собиралась идти в эльфийский лагерь. Поклонился:

— Идём, госпожа. Лорд Карантир уже ждёт вас.

Пока Таэнор вёл Халет к шатру своего лорда, она с любопытством рассматривала эльфийский лагерь. В нём было… спокойно. Каждый был занят каким-то делом, никто не бегал, не кричал, не суетился, и это было странно. Скучно даже, что ли. Или это оттого, что отряд был небольшой? Но если бы то были люди — они всё равно вели бы себя иначе.

Шатёр лорда отличался от всех остальных лишь тем, что над ним реяло алое знамя со ставшей уже привычной восьмиконечной серебряной звездой. Сам лорд, уже без доспехов, одетый в простую чёрную тунику, сидел за походным столом, склонившись над картой. Но, увидев Халет, отодвинул карту и предложил ей сесть. Таэнор и ещё один эльф — на этот раз взрослый — споро принесли два кубка, небольшой бочонок с вином и еду: нарезанные хлеб, мясо, сыр и немного овощей.

— Скоро будет готова похлёбка, — сказал Карантир. — А пока предлагаю перекусить тем, что есть.

Голод давал о себе знать, и Халет воспользовалась предложением лорда с удовольствием, тем более что еда была превосходна. Вино было изумительным без каких-либо сомнений, Халет в жизни не пила такого. Лёгкое, совсем не крепкое, пахнущее фруктами, оно будто возвращало силы и бодрость с каждым глотком. Эльф почти не ел, но когда принесли похлёбку — не отказался. Халет не отказалась тем более. Хорошо, однако, быть гостем у эльфов! Не привыкнуть бы.

— Итак, — сказал Карантир, когда трапеза была закончена, и на столе осталось только вино и немного нарезанных на дольки сладких яблок. Он снова развернул карту, названия на которой были написаны красивыми и лёгкими, как тени от листьев, незнакомыми рунами. — Мои разведчики сообщили, что орки напали на вас, перейдя через Эред Луин южнее гномьих городов, вот здесь…

Халет склонилась к карте, оказавшись к эльфу совсем близко, и почувствовала, как он весь будто закаменел и постарался незаметно отодвинуться. Она всё равно заметила, но виду не подала, понадеявшись, что не нарушила ненароком какой-нибудь эльфийский обычай. Оскорбить того, кто спас её народ, она бы хотела в последнюю очередь.

— Они пришли отсюда, — Халет показала на карте место у самых отрогов гор, где начиналась дорога, по которой ходили гномьи караваны. — Там было несколько людских поселений… раньше. Теперь нет.

Подбирать слова на синдарине было сложно — гораздо сложнее, чем их понимать, поэтому Халет казалось, что она говорит слишком неуклюже, да ещё и произносит совсем не так певуче и гладко, как надо. Но если Карантира это и беспокоило — он никак не подавал виду.

— Они пытались говорить с вами? Требовали чего-то?

Халет покачала головой:

— Нет. Они хотели… убить. Жгли всё, убивали детей, женщин. Ничего не оставляли. Они… не простые орки.

— Я так и подумал, — кивнул Карантир. — Вы чем-то прогневили Моргота.

— Моргота?

— Врага. Того, кто сидит в крепости на севере… Хозяина этих тварей.

— Мы зовём его Тот-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме. Да, мы прогневили его, — она зло, невесело усмехнулась, — тем, что не стали ему служить. Были и те, кто стал, но… мы не видели их больше и не знаем их судьбу. Мудрецы, что шли за Древней Надеждой, говорили: ты служишь Ему — живёшь хорошо, долго, но когда умираешь — умираешь совсем, сгораешь, ничего не остаётся. Тебя не остаётся. Ты сражаешься с ним — живёшь мало, умираешь в бою, но после смерти ты есть, ты идёшь к звёздам, идёшь свободным. Прости, лорд, мне трудно подобрать слова…

Карантир слушал её, потемнев лицом и хмурясь, но не перебивал. Понимал ли он, о чём говорила Халет? Не слова — слова-то наверняка понимал — а самую суть? Эльфы, говорят, бессмертны, но их тоже можно убить — что происходит с ними тогда? Осознают ли они, как это страшно — умирать?

За обсуждением битвы и её последствий время летело быстро. Снаружи потихоньку темнело, и когда света перестало хватать, появился Таэнор, зажёг несколько красивых светильников (один едва не опрокинул, вызвав у лорда досадливый вздох, а у Халет — улыбку) и принёс ещё вина.

— Твоё племя храбро сражалось с Врагом, Халет, — сказал, наконец, лорд. — Вам пришлось нелегко, и я готов оказать вам помощь. Близится зима, и я предлагаю вам провести её, разделив хлеб и кров с моим народом. К весне вы оправитесь, залечите раны и сможете вернуться туда, где жили прежде.

Халет едва не присвистнула, вовремя прикусив язык. Предложение было щедрым, и если она не хотела потерять ещё больше людей от холода, голода и болезней — следовало соглашаться, выбора, как такового, не было.

Но это-то ей и не нравилось — что выбора не было…

— У нас, как ты, верно, знаешь, лорд Карантир, нет ни еды, ни скотины, ни скарба. Мы не обременим тебя сверх меры?

— Я не предлагал бы, если бы не был уверен, — ответил он чуть раздражённо и тут же устыдился своей вспышки: — Прости, Халет. Я понимаю твои сомнения, но даю слово, что вы не обремените мой народ.

— Что ж, — она, всё ещё сомневаясь, задумчиво поскребла ногтями саднящую царапину на лбу и, зашипев, отдёрнула руку.

Карантир тут же оказался рядом — быстро и бесшумно, и близко-близко были его серебряные глаза с отсветом факелов… Да почему факелов-то? Он осторожно коснулся её брови самыми кончиками пальцев и нахмурился:

— Кровь. Ты ранена.

— Это ерунда, царапина, я даже забыла про неё…

— Нужно обработать, — он уже встал, протянув ей чистую тряпицу, и принялся искать что-то в объёмной походной суме.

— Тоже будешь петь? — Халет вытерла тонкую, щекочущую струйку крови и улыбнулась.

— Петь?

— Как ваши целители. Они пели раненым, и кровь останавливалась…

Лорд нахмурился сильнее, и Халет с удивлением заметила, как заалели у него скулы.

— Нет, — сказал он отрывисто, извлекая из сумы какую-то небольшую скляночку. — Петь не буду. Это целители умеют… и мой брат, а я перевязать могу… Позвать тебе целителя?

— Вот ещё, — вскинулась Халет. — Это царапина, лорд, не тревожь никого из-за меня. Всё уже, не идёт кровь.

И всё же Карантир настоял на том, что рану нужно хотя бы обработать. Пока её лица осторожно касались тёплые пальцы, нанося чуть щиплющую, остро пахнущую травами мазь, Халет боялась даже дышать и отчего-то старалась не смотреть лорду в лицо. Когда он закончил и отстранился, она почувствовала укол чего-то, похожего на сожаление, и немедленно запретила себе думать об этом. Будь он человеком — можно было бы перехватить его руку, податься вперёд… Но он не человек.

Нужно было возвращаться — наверняка её уже давно ждали. Нужно было дать лорду ответ, и Халет уже знала, какой. Провести зиму — целую зиму! — бок о бок с эльфами, чтобы потом осуществить замысел отца и отправиться на запад с теми, кто захочет этот путь разделить.

Но прежде будет зима.


	2. Часть 2

Своих павших люди похоронили там, где был их последний укреплённый форт — на холме у слияния Аскара и Гелиона. Вождю Халдаду и его сыну сложили огромный погребальный костёр и насыпали высокий курган, остальных павших похоронили у его подножия. Тризна по погибшим была также и пиром в честь оставшихся в живых — и в честь нолдор, что помогли им спастись. Пир получился скромным, но небольшое количество еды уравновешивалось бесконечными песнями, танцами, какими-то странными играми-соревнованиями. Например, двое держат на вытянутых руках длинный деревянный шест параллельно земле, а третьему нужно под ним пройти, отклонившись назад, но при этом не упав на землю и не задев шеста. Каждый раз шест опускают всё ниже, и отклоняться приходится всё сильнее — и каждый новый проход, удачный или неудачный, заканчивался громкими восторженными воплями, смехом и хлопаньем в ладоши.

Голова у Карантира разболелась ещё в самом начале этого странного пира, но встать и уйти было бы довольно невежливо — тем более что каждый второй тост поднимали за него. От участия в соревнованиях он отказался, но многие нолдор из любопытства соглашались и, конечно, выигрывали почти всегда. Людей это не смущало, и они вопили ничуть не менее восторженно. Таэнор стоял рядом, как образцовый оруженосец, но то и дело бросал тоскливые взгляды на веселящихся людей и эльфов, и Карантир в конце концов не выдержал:

— На сегодня свободен. Вина я себе и сам налью, можешь идти. Но чтоб по первому зову был здесь, я повторять не буду.

— Благодарю, мой лорд! — радостно подпрыгнул на месте Таэнор. 

Карантир посмотрел на него своим самым зверским взглядом, и тот, наконец, испарился. Халет фыркнула в кубок, и Карантир развернулся к ней:

— Что, не хочешь взять его в оруженосцы? Я могу устроить.

— Взять… куда?

— В ученики, можно и так сказать.

— А чему я буду его учить?

— Таэнора-то? Да чему хочешь — всё равно ничему не научится толком, — вздохнул Карантир. — Хотя, нет, поёт и ведёт хронику он неплохо. Зато он будет наливать тебе вино, через раз опрокидывая кубок, и постоянно перебивать, врываясь без стука.

Оруженосец меж тем уже лихо отплясывал с людьми какой-то диковатый танец, чувствуя себя при этом как рыба в воде — сплошь текучее изящество, ни одного лишнего движения. Куда это всё девается на службе, интересно?

Но как бы Карантир ни досадовал на бестолкового оруженосца — сейчас, в этот вечер пира после похорон, он был ему благодарен. Потому что Халет наконец-то улыбалась, а из её глаз ушёл этот жутковатый холод. Она не проронила ни слезинки, пока её отца и брата укладывали на костёр, не плакала, поднося факел к просмолённым брёвнам, кидая первую горсть земли в отверстую могилу. Но глаза её были пустыми и холодными, а лицо — неподвижным, будто высеченным из камня. Она не плакала не потому, что не хотела, а потому, что не могла себе этого позволить. Это было знакомое чувство…

_Море с тихим шорохом набегает на берег, ласково толкается в руку того, кто лежит на самой кромке прибоя, перебирает его серебристые кудри — ну, что же ты, давай поиграем, — и, не найдя отклика, отступает в недоумении. И в павшей на Валинор тьме вода совсем чёрная — в ней не видно крови. Что же мы натворили, отец, ведь они же… мертвы? И это мы сделали своими руками, как же так, отец… _

_Но отец не оглядывается назад, он приказывает: “На корабли!” — и нет времени на сожаления и слёзы. Да и какие могут быть сожаления? Тэлери сами отказались давать корабли, сами и виноваты! Чёрный Враг убил короля Финвэ — а они мешают свершиться мести! Мешая бороться со злом — становишься с ним заодно._

_Когда сражаешься за правое дело — какие могут быть слёзы? А дело наше правое, верно, отец?_

_Никто из них не плакал тогда, кроме Тельво. И тому повезло, что отец не узнал._

— Хорошо танцует, — задумчиво сказала Халет. — А ты, лорд Карантир? Не хочешь?

— Нет, — резко и со всей возможной категоричностью ответил Карантир, но Халет уже вскочила со своего места и, улыбаясь, протянула ему руку. 

Можно было повторить отказ, вряд ли она стала бы настаивать… но Карантир вместо этого протянул руку в ответ. Хватка у Халет была сильная, совсем не женская, и на руках — мозоли от рукояти меча, знакомые каждому воину.

Танец под бой барабанов и быстрые переливы свирелей казался, на первый взгляд, совершенно диким, но, присмотревшись, в нём можно было найти своеобразную гармонию. Странно: вроде бы все делают, что хотят, а получается… пожалуй, даже почти красиво. Волосы Халет в свете костров отсвечивали тёмным золотом, и молнией сверкала улыбка, и Карантиру быстро стало всё равно, что танцевать и как — просто двигаться в ритм, просто ловить в объятия Халет и тут же отпускать, забыть обо всём, даже о том, что эльдар не умеют ничего забывать, и жить только этим мигом без прошлого и будущего…

Но даже этот бесконечный миг закончился. Люди вокруг всё так же неслись куда-то в танце под звуки барабанов и свирелей, пели, смеялись, говорили что-то на своём гортанном наречии. А Халет вынырнула из их волнующегося моря так же ловко, как в него нырнула, и, залпом осушив чей-то попавшийся под руку кубок, ушла в темноту, куда уже не доставал свет костров и факелов.

Карантир нагнал её быстро — он не особо-то думал, нужна ли ей сейчас компания, просто поддался порыву, как привык.

— Халет…

Она стояла одна, обхватив себя за вздрагивающие плечи и низко опустив голову. На оклик не обернулась, лишь мотнула головой:

— Я… я сейчас, лорд. Иди… я подойду.

Ломкий, задыхающийся голос.

“Я думал, ты не умеешь плакать”.

Сам он давно уже не умел. 

Вместо того, чтобы послушать её, напротив, подошёл вплотную, мягко развернул к себе — и Халет, уткнувшись ему в плечо, расплакалась уже по-настоящему, всхлипывая и комкая в пальцах ткань его верхней рубахи.

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но Карантир не был мастером говорить, особенно в таких ситуациях. А, если точнее, в таких ситуациях он и не оказывался никогда. Поэтому он просто держал её в объятиях, неловко поглаживая по встрёпанным после танцев волосам, пока не иссякли слёзы. 

После они не говорили об этом.

Когда Карантир вернулся, Таэнора, разумеется, пришлось искать по всему лагерю людей, и нашёлся он в чрезвычайно странном месте: в той части, где разместили раненых. Сидел прямо на расстеленном на земле плаще в компании трёх совсем маленьких большеглазых детишек и, развесив уши, слушал старую женщину, с ног до головы увешанную какими-то подвесками, бусами и браслетами. Карантир какое-то время молча стоял и смотрел на эту дивную картину, прежде чем Таэнор соизволил его заметить. Оруженосец сразу подхватился, бормоча извинения, детишки притихли, глядя на эльфийского вождя с восторженно-пугливым любопытством, а женщина степенно поздоровалась с ним на синдарине. Выговор у неё был, что удивительно, неплохой, куда лучше, чем у Халет.

Таэнор заслужил выволочки, но Карантир был так погружён в думы, что об этом даже не вспомнил. Спросил только с иронией:

— Ты хоть слово понял из того, что она говорила?

— Нет… — смутился Таэнор, но тут же снова просиял: — Но я начал уже учить язык! Аданет Таннаан была так добра, что согласилась помочь, и если ты будешь не против, лорд…

Карантир только закатил глаза.

*

Люди разбили лагерь у замка на берегу озера, что носило имя Хелеворн. Раненых разместили в самой крепости, и Карантир пытался то же предложить Халет, но она отказалась наотрез — её место было с её народом.

Замок был, наверное, прекраснее всего, что Халет доводилось видеть в жизни из сотворённого руками людей, эльфов или гномов. Казалось, что он вот-вот оттолкнётся от склона горы и взмоет в небо — таким он казался лёгким, будто устремлённым вверх. Но это была обманчивая лёгкость.

Их, разумеется, давно заметила стража на галерее. И когда они подъехали к пропасти, что зияла между замком и единственной дорогой к нему, — привратники опустили через эту пропасть хитрый мост на толстых цепях.

— Вот это да! — восхищённо выдохнула Халет и повернулась к Карантиру. — Это ты придумал?

— Нет, — отозвался он, как-то разом поскучнев. — Мой брат.

Халет хотела было похвалить этого таинственного брата, но глянула на Карантира и передумала.

Внутрь вела длинная галерея с узкими прорезями в стенах, и такая же галерея тянулась вдоль стены с внешней стороны, не защищённой скалой. Никогда в жизни Халет не видела подобных построек, но догадаться, зачем нужны такие стены, было несложно. Она не знала, сколько в этом замке защитников, но с этими укреплениями даже очень маленький отряд сможет удерживать его долго хоть против целой армии. Особенно если внутри есть вода.

И вода была, разумеется. Даже не просто один колодец — целая система труб, подающая воду в помещения из колодцев, горных рек и родников. Это сколько же нужно было сил, времени, а главное — ума, чтобы построить что-то подобное?

Окна в замке были большие — как показалось Халет, даже слишком большие, но в покоях всё равно было тепло. Вид на окрестности с высоты должен был открываться потрясающий, но, самое главное, — можно было издалека заметить любую опасность. Да, дом лорда Карантира был красив, но строился явно не для одной красы. Его ни осадой, ни приступом так просто не возьмёшь, хоть и стоит он почти под самой Тенью… 

Эльфы и впрямь поделились припасами и очень помогли с ранеными. И когда люди перестали то и дело, бросив всё, восхищённо глазеть на невиданный замок и эльфийские конные разъезды, а в лагере установилась ежедневная рутина, для Халет настало время задуматься о том, что же делать, когда закончится зима. Отец её хотел идти дальше на запад, считая, что земля между горами и Гелионом их племя долго не прокормит, и у него было немало сторонников. Халет и Халдар тоже поддерживали эту идею — им было интересно узнать, что находится на западе. Люди, и иногда даже гномы, приносили слухи об удивительных королевствах эльфов, где золото чуть ли не на деревьях растёт, а города прекраснее всего, что есть в подлунном мире. А совсем далеко на западе — Море, огромное, красивое и опасное, и за ним — самое великое и прекрасное из всех эльфийских королевств, куда нет хода смертным. Увидеть это заморье Халет даже не мечтала (нет, мечтала, конечно, но не всерьёз). Но просто западные земли — почему бы и нет? Есть же там и волшебные леса, полные дичи, и поля, где родятся рожь и пшеница. Где-то там есть, наверное, место и для её племени. Вернее, того, что от него осталось. 

Она твёрдо решила, что после солнцеворота вынесет вопрос на совет племени, — и весной, коли люди согласятся, можно будет отправляться в путь на поиски лучшей доли. Странно, но теперь это решение отзывалось внутри не столько радостью и предвкушением, как прежде, сколько непонятной тоской. Словно, если она уйдёт сейчас, то потеряет что-то очень важное… Но что?

Лорд Карантир часто бывал в лагере людей и ещё чаще приглашал Халет в замок. Они перенимали друг у друга приёмы боя на мечах, делились опытом сражений с орками, Карантир учил её языку заморских эльфов, а она его — языку своего племени. Она знала, как эта странная дружба могла бы закончиться, если бы он был человеком. Но он человеком не был, и непонятно было, не оскорбит ли его её… излишняя заинтересованность. А потому приходилось каждый раз бить себя по рукам: не трогай, не твоё, не имеешь права. Что не отменяло главного: отдирать всё равно придётся с мясом, прямо по сердцу. 

Мужчины, что были в жизни Халет прежде, приходили и уходили, едва оставляя след. Не всех из них она могла даже вспомнить по именам — и, уж конечно, никто из них никогда не увидел бы её слёз. Почему с этим эльфом всё было иначе? Да, он спас её и её народ, и она была благодарна. Но благодарность была лишь малой толикой того, что он будил в её сердце, а это уже становилось опасным. Если бы не раненые, если бы не зима и призрак голода — Халет давно бы распрощалась с Карантиром. Хотя поздно было, кажется, уже с самого начала, с той битвы, в которой она должна была погибнуть. Но не погибла — благодаря ему.

Дочь вождя и воина, никогда не знавшая материнской нежности, Халет не боялась ни опасностей, ни битв, ни смерти. Но сейчас ей было страшно, и боялась она себя самой. Не стань она в одночасье матерью нескольким сотням соплеменников — была бы уже на полпути ко всем этим сказочным королевствам. Которые то ли есть, то ли нет их, и к совсем не сказочным опасностям, которые есть точно. Халет, дочь Халдада, ещё могла бы сбежать, а вот Халет, вождь халадин, — уже нет. Что ж, это всего лишь значит, что забывать придётся дольше.

— Халет, — на пороге шатра возник Элхор. — Там лорд Карантир пришёл…

На ловца и зверь бежит, верно?

*

Привыкнуть к шуму и неразберихе в лагере людей было решительно невозможно. Каждый раз, оказываясь в нём, Карантир начинал сомневаться, правильно ли поступил, позволив им жить рядом, — они же сущие дикари! Но потом он вспоминал, как эти дикари сражались с орками, — с той же страстью и отдачей, что и жили. Вспоминал, как Халет прикрывала ему спину в бою, и как схватывала всё новое буквально на лету, и как смотрела, не опуская глаз… Финрод говорил, что люди поначалу приняли его за бога и даже хотели ему поклоняться — видно, то были какие-то другие люди, потому что эти не только поклоняться, но и кланяться не собирались. Наверное Карантир что-то не так делал: надо было не сражаться за них, а встать в красивую позу и спеть что-нибудь, тогда бы его сразу богом признали. И, пожалуй, приносили бы ему жертвы только ради того, чтобы он больше никогда ничего не пел.

В лагере всё было так же, как и в первые дни обустройства. Карантир думал, что когда люди наладят быт, станет тише, но ошибся: шум, гам и суета никуда не делись. У нолдор даже в первые дни на берегу Митрим было спокойнее. Может, это потому, что в лагере людей было много детей?

Люди узнавали его, отрывались от своих дел, кто-то приветствовал, кто-то просто глазел, дети носились вокруг восторженными стайками. Карантир отвечал на приветствия кивком, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком раздражённым. Не так-то просто оказалось быть гостеприимным хозяином, ещё и для таких необычных гостей. Он уже начинал скучать по гномам.

Халет ждала его, перебрасывая меч из руки в руку. Смотреть на неё было одно удовольствие… А вот смотреть на её меч — иное. Кусок скверно обработанного железа с обмотанной кожаными полосками рукоятью, он, казалось, готов был переломиться от первого же удара обо что-то прочнее деревяшки, и Карантир уже не в первый раз подумывал о том, чтобы выковать для Халет достойное её оружие. Пока же она на удивление хорошо противостояла ему даже с этим мечом-недоразумением, и не дай Эру замечала, когда он дрался не в полную силу… Впрочем, после того, как она пару раз поваляла его по песку тренировочного поля под восторженные вопли соплеменников, он так делать перестал.

— Какой у нас счёт, лорд Карантир? — весело спросила она вместо приветствия.

— Семь-три, — ответил он.

— Если бы вместо меня ты тренировался с Халдаром, — вздохнула Халет, — этот счёт мог бы быть и не в твою пользу. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы не посрамить племя халадин перед вами, премудрыми эльфами.

— Что ж, значит, нам обоим повезло, Халет, — криво улыбнулся Карантир. — Потому что если бы вместо меня ты или даже Халдар встретили моего брата — не видать бы вам было победы, как… — что там говорил Таэнор насчёт интересных идиом в языке аданов? — ...как ваших ушей.

Халет весело сверкнула глазами:

— Твой брат настолько хороший воин?

— Лучший здесь и за Морем.

— Вот оно даже как, — задумчиво протянула Халет. — Хотелось бы мне скрестить с ним мечи и посмотреть, так ли он хорош.

Эти слова почему-то очень разозлили Карантира, вызвав в душе странное чувство, похожее на зависть и обиду разом. Представлять, что Халет вот так же стоит на тренировочной площадке напротив Нэльо, так же улыбается ему и рассказывает о своём брате, было… неприятно. Неприятно было даже думать о том, что однажды она увидит его братьев и невольно сравнит… с ним. Захотелось прикусить язык — а то и вовсе откусить совсем, чтоб впредь не болтать, когда не надо. Вспомнил тоже…

— Сначала сравняй счёт со мной, — бросил он злее, чем собирался.

— О, так это вызов? — глаза Халет смеялись. — Тогда готовься сегодня вытряхивать песок из волос, лорд!

Они разошлись и, отсалютовав друг другу клинками, начали боевой танец, столь разный у людей и эльфов, но одинаково опасный. В стиле боя Халет почти не было плавных текучих движений, не было сложных рисунков, зато было много резких коротких выпадов и ударов, и двигалась она очень быстро и смертоносно. Если бы Карантир не проводил долгие часы в попытках выиграть у Нэльо хотя бы один бой из пяти, ему бы сейчас приходилось куда труднее. Он был сильнее и гораздо техничнее, но Халет — быстрее, ей лучше давались неожиданные решения, и он уже успел поплатиться за то, что сначала недооценил её как мечника.

Вихрем крутанувшись на месте, Халет, не оборачиваясь, блокировала удар Карантира сверху и тут же развернулась, нанося свой — он парировал. И ещё раз, и ещё, позволяя ей вести и усыпляя бдительность. Халет не умела плести сложные стальные кружева, и, если навязать ей такой стиль, не позволяя закончить бой быстрым коварным ударом, она начинала сбиваться. Но чем дольше они тренировались — тем дольше она держалась. Карантир подмечал все детали: чуть сбившееся дыхание, бисеринки пота на лбу, дерзкую улыбку, всё больше начинавшую походить на напряжённый оскал. Сейчас она чуть опоздает с ударом — и он выиграл.

Карантир так и не понял, как это произошло — но вот он отвёл руку для удара, и вот уже смотел в тёмные из-за расширившихся почти во всю радужку зрачков глаза Халет, чувствуя щекой её горячее быстрое дыхание, а шеей — холодок стали. Или как там называлось то, из чего был сделан её меч.

— Попался, — сказала она почти шёпотом.

— Я бы успел ударить, — ответил он почему-то так же тихо. У неё были пушистые ресницы, а на нижней губе — не до конца зажившая трещинка, шершавая на вид. На ощупь, наверное, тоже…

— Но не успел бы увернуться, — она попыталась усмехнуться, получилось не очень.

— Неважно, — он уже не совсем понимал, о чём речь. Только ли об этом бое? И глаза у неё — как зеленоватый лесной сумрак с золотыми искрами… 

Халет оттолкнула его и отступила сама.

— Значит, нет в этот раз победителя, — сказала, глядя в сторону. — Оба мы проиграли.

“Только ли в этом бою?”

*

Горы грозно сверкали на солнце шапками ледников, и издалека казалось, что пройти их невозможно. Но Халет, не раз бывавшая в горах на востоке, понимала, что впечатление это обманчиво. Если знать тропы и перевалы — через горы пройти можно, и даже не только вооружённым отрядом налегке. Все люди, живущие на западе от Синих Гор, когда-то через эти самые горы прошли, со всем скарбом, женщинами, детьми и стариками. Халет и Халдар родились уже на западе, но почти всю жизнь прожили под сенью гор, пусть и гораздо южнее. Здесь, на севере, было холоднее, но горы оставались горами. 

Ближайшая застава находилась чуть менее, чем в дне пути от замка, гарнизон составлял около двадцати человек. Вернее, эльфов. Оттуда ходили в дозоры на сторожевые башни на перевалах — их всего пять от Маглоровых Врат до Восточного Лотланна, объяснял ей Карантир, водя пальцем по карте, — и в разъезды вдоль горной цепи. По его словам, гарнизон проводил на заставе около месяца, потом сменялся. Если нападали орки, дозорные зажигали на башнях сигнальные огни, которые было отлично видно из замка — и тогда вперёд высылался боевой отряд.

— В последнее время нападения орков участились, — говорил Карантир, пока они ехали в сторону заставы. — Пришлось оттянуть сюда и к Вратам большую часть моих воинов, и теперь я понимаю, ради чего всё это было затеяно.

— Из-за нас? — догадалась Халет. — Тот-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме не потерпел отказа служить ему, и мы всегда знали, что он ещё придёт за нами… Но я родилась и выросла, а он всё не приходил. Многие уже перестали ждать, но отец говорил нам с Халдаром, что мы должны быть готовы всегда… И мы были готовы. Но недостаточно.

— Это его особый почерк, — мрачно сказал Карантир, — бить в спину, когда меньше всего ждёшь.

Что-то крылось за этими словами, за тенью, омрачившей его лицо, за помертвевшим голосом. Отсветы факелов, лязг оружия и страшное алое зарево… Но Карантир не говорил, а Халет не спрашивала. Для этого пришлось бы заглянуть во тьму слишком далеко.

К заставе подъехали, как и ожидалось, уже в сумерках. Их ждали: эльфы, довольные тем, что через день-два отправятся домой, встретили лорда и сменный дозорный отряд с большим оживлением, а Халет и людей, что она привела с собой, — с вежливым любопытством. Многие халадины, узнав о дозорах на севере, пожелали отправиться туда на помощь эльфам, чтобы и за гостеприимство отблагодарить, и хоть как-то отомстить ненавистным врагам: почти у каждого выжившего орки убили кого-то из родичей или друзей. Слишком многие хотели поквитаться с врагами и их хозяином, а на самой границе защищённых земель сделать это было больше шансов, чем в лагере у подножия почти неприступного замка, куда без целой армии и не сунешься. Халет и сама была бы рада остаться сторожить перевалы и встречать угрозу с севера первой, но не могла оставить новообретённых подданных надолго, потому с ней, как командир десятка самых нетерпеливых будущих дозорных, ехал Элхор. Никогда прежде никто из халадин не работал с эльфами сообща, и спокойный, мудрый не по годам Элхор, как считала Халет, мог справиться с этой задачей лучше, чем кто-либо. Возможно, даже лучше, чем она.

— Отправимся в горы завтра на заре, — сказал Карантир, когда все новоприбывшие расположились за столом в большом обеденном зале форта. — Заступающие на дежурство должны быть готовы… Как и ты, Таэнор, — он остановил тяжёлый взгляд на оруженосце. — Больше опозданий я не потерплю, и если завтра с утра ты не будешь здесь прежде меня — отправишься обратно к отцу.

— Да, мой лорд, — пробормотал Таэнор, низко склонив голову. Карантир, впрочем, больше на него не смотрел, занявшись ужином.

Когда они уже заканчивали, у входа раздались голоса, поднялась какая-то суета — но, как всегда у эльфов, суета упорядоченная.

— Дозорный разъезд вернулся, — пояснил Карантир в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Халет. — Вовремя, я начинал уже беспокоиться… 

Дозорный разъезд представлял собой десяток уставших эльфов в чёрно-серой одежде, вооружённых лёгкими мечами и самострелами. Они, поприветствовав лорда и всех новоприбывших, расселись за столом, а их старший, золотоволосый и зеленоглазый, поклонившись, сказал:

— Мой лорд, рад видеть тебя в добром здравии. Говорят, ты привёл нам подкрепление?

— Я лишь привёл вам смену, Лауренаро, как и всегда. А за подкрепление стоит благодарить Халет из племени халадин.

— Тогда благодарю тебя, Халет из племени халадин, — эльф повернулся к ней с вежливым поклоном, она ответила кивком.

— А теперь садись и ешь, Лауренаро, — велел Карантир. — Доклад подождёт, у нас впереди весь вечер.

Вечером собрались в зале у очага: Карантир, Халет, Лауренаро, Элхор и, разумеется, Таэнор.

— Орки на северных границах в последнее время поутихли. Иногда шныряют западнее, близ Врат, но прорываться, как месяц назад, уже не пытаются, — доложил Лауренаро. — От Арагваэнора пришла весть о том, что всё это было только отвлекающим манёвром для того, чтобы заставить нас оттянуть силы с юго-восточной границы.

Карантир кивнул, задумчиво вертя в руках кубок.

— Тех орков перебили всех, но и они успели нанести племенам аданов немалый вред. Уцелевшие под предводительством Халет сейчас разбили лагерь на берегу Хелеворна и будут нашими гостями до весны… А там решим. Многие мужчины племени выразили желание вступить в наши дозорные отряды на временной основе, и я не нашёл причин им в этом препятствовать.

— Я считаю это решение разумным, мой лорд, — ответил Лауренаро, откинув назад волосы, частично заплетённые в сложные косы. Он был явно утомлён, но не пожелал пойти отдыхать, не разобравшись со всеми вопросами.

Расстелив на столе карту горной гряды и вооружившись несколькими резными деревянными фигурками, Лауренаро и Карантир принялись расставлять дозоры. Халет быстро влилась в обсуждение, и в итоге численность, расположение и график дежурств дозорных были составлены и тщательно записаны Таэнором. Элхор писать не умел, но зарисовал всё ему одному понятными схемами.

— И последнее, прежде чем мы разойдёмся, — скатав и убрав карту, Карантир обвёл всех цепким взглядом. — Ни мы, эльдар, ни вы, люди, прежде не работали сообща. У нас разные обычаи и разные пути, но случилось так, что пути эти пересеклись. И сейчас очень важно найти общий язык, потому что мы делаем одно дело и сражаемся с одним врагом. Когда я и госпожа Халет уедем, ты, Лауренаро, и ты, Элхор, останетесь отвечать за ваших бойцов и за то, сумеют ли они поладить друг с другом. Прошу вас помнить, зачем все мы здесь, каковы цели — и какова цена ошибки.

— Мы в большом долгу перед вами и вашим народом, лорд Карантир, — ответил Элхор с неглубоким, но вежливым поклоном. — И нет у нас иных врагов, кроме Того-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме. И я, и мои люди принимаем командование Лауренаро с честью и радостью.

— Я же с благодарностью принимаю твою и твоих людей службу, — отозвался Лауренаро так же серьёзно. — То верно — Враг у нас один, и дело общее.

— Что ж, — сказала Халет, — тогда беспокоиться нам не о чем, лорд Карантир. Как сумели поладить мы с тобой — так, я верю, поладят и наши воины.

— Вы сказали, а я услышал, — лорд поднялся из-за стола. — В таком случае — встретимся завтра, подъём за час до рассвета.

Халет выделили личные покои, совсем маленькие и обставленные просто, по-походному, но ей этого хватало с лихвой — даже будучи дочерью вождя, о том, что такое _личные покои_, она не знала никогда, постоянно деля кров с братом или девушками племени. Лишь после смерти отца у неё появился свой собственный шатёр, в котором не жил никто больше, но радости в том было мало. Она, не задумываясь, обменяла бы это одиночество на живых отца и брата… Но со смертью не поторгуешься.

Первые дни в лагере на берегу Хелеворна Халет даже уснуть толком не могла — так непривычно было лежать в темноте одной, не слыша чужого дыхания, не чувствуя рядом присутствия других людей. Она думала даже попросить кого-то из девушек ночевать с ней в шатре, но так и не сделала этого: вождь не имеет права на слабости, а это была слабость. Потом попривыкла. И всё равно было неуютно. Карантир пытался предложить ей покои в замке — настоящая огромная комната с тяжёлой дверью, с большим окном, в ней не то что жить — пиры давать можно было! Халет стало тоскливо от одной мысли о том, чтобы спать там в одиночестве, хоть и отказалась она по совсем иной причине.

Комната в форте была небольшая и полностью деревянная, что было уже гораздо привычнее. А комната лорда была через стену, и казалось даже, что, если прислушаться, услышишь шаги или дыхание… Что за ерунда, одёрнула себя Халет. Шаги — ещё может быть, а вот дыхание — точно нет, откуда такие мысли? Верно, потому, что не спится… И, всё же, ей казалось, что она слышит — и дыхание, и ровное биение сердца. Закрыв глаза, она постаралась дышать в унисон, и вскоре сама не заметила, как заснула.

Чтобы, кажется, через мгновение проснуться от какого-то шороха за дверью и вскочить, выхватывая из-под подушки кинжал, раньше, чем осознать, что происходит.

— Госпожа Халет, — в дверь очень деликатно постучали. — Мне поручено разбудить вас. Через час в горы отправятся сменные дозоры, сейчас время завтрака.

— Да… — хрипло ответила Халет, отложив кинжал и растерев руками лицо. — Да, благодарю, я сейчас выйду.

Надо же, прошло уже несколько часов, а она и не заметила… За стеной было тихо.

За завтраком все проснулись окончательно: Таэнор всё-таки опоздал, явился в наспех нацепленных доспехах и растрёпанный, и Карантир орал так, что слышали, наверное, даже дозорные на перевалах. Юный эльф стоял, опустив голову, и с вскипающими на глазах слезами просил прощения и заверял, что это в последний раз.

— Разумеется, в последний! — рявкнул Карантир. — В следующий раз — вылетишь со службы быстрее, чем Торондор летит отсюда до Химринга!

Халет спрятала усмешку: она не сомневалась как в том, что это повторится ещё не раз, так и в том, что Карантир свою угрозу не исполнит. Только на её памяти он грозился выгнать оруженосца уже раз пять, но так и не выгнал. Таэнор, впрочем, каждый раз верил и пугался не на шутку, но прилежности его хватало дня на два.

Северные горы в свете восходящего солнца были прекрасны до слёз, но суровой и почти пугающей была эта красота. Север вообще был суров — с его ветрами, горными вершинами, увенчанными белыми шапками снегов, и холодными зимами, а главное — с близостью Тени. Сияющие эльфийские мечи защищали эти земли, но могли ли они защитить души?

И, всё же, этот край до странного подходил тому, кто им правил: Карантир был таким же неулыбчивым и суровым. Но если ты видел его улыбку — равнодушным остаться уже не мог. Счастье, что улыбался он нечасто, больше хмурился. Но Халет нравилось смотреть на него и тогда. И не нравилось, что нравилось. Вот же проклятье… 

— Глядите, — воскликнул Элхор, указывая вверх и в сторону. 

Халет повернулась и увидела на нависающем над головами плато большого пятнистого горного кота. Сразу несколько эльфов и людей быстро повыхватывали самострелы, кто-то бросился натягивать лук — но кот, заметив первые же движения, взмахнул длинным хвостом и исчез. Несколько разочарованных вздохов раздалось с разных сторон.

— Непросто убить такого кота, — хмыкнула Халет, повернувшись к лорду. — Я вот не смогла ни разу, а мой брат был более удачлив и потом носил его шкуру с гордостью.

— Мой брат тоже охотился на таких, — ответил Карантир, — и ни разу не промахнулся.

— А есть что-нибудь, чего он не умеет? — поинтересовалась Халет.

— О чём ты? — растерялся Карантир. И буркнул сердито: — Он… много чего не умеет, чтобы ты знала.

— По твоим словам он и поёт, и сражается, и придумывает всякие сложные штуки, и вот теперь ещё охотится… Прямо интересно стало его увидеть.

Лорд в ответ издал какой-то странный звук. Выглядел он при этом так, будто старался одновременно не рассмеяться и не выхватить меч в приступе ярости.

— Их шестеро, — ответил он наконец сдавленным голосом.

— Что?

— У меня шестеро братьев, не один.

— ...Шестеро?

— Да!

— Прости, я не знала… значит, охотник, певец, кузнец и воин?

Он молча кивнул.

— А что тогда умеют остальные двое?

— ...Ты о чём? — опасно-вкрадчиво спросил Карантир, помедлив.

— Четверо братьев, о которых ты говорил, умеют что-то лучше других. А оставшиеся двое?

Карантир всё-таки засмеялся, но как-то не слишком весело. Потом лицо его чуть смягчилось, и он ответил:

— Оставшиеся двое… это младшие, близнецы. И умеют они в основном только трепать нервы.

— Ну, тогда всё в порядке, — улыбнулась Халет. — Интересная у тебя, похоже, семья. И большая…

У неё семьи теперь не было совсем. От этой мысли уже привычно кольнуло тоской.

— Они все обещали приехать на Долгую Ночь, так что ты, вероятно, сможешь их увидеть. Но, — хмыкнул он, — не обещаю, что тебе понравится. Мои братья иногда сами себя вынести не способны, что уж говорить о других.

Это ведь не только про его братьев, подумала Халет. Он имеет в виду и себя. Снова вспомнились эти багровые огненные отсветы во тьме и неотступная мысль: лучше не знать. Это было странное, почти детское, неимоверно глупое чувство — пока ты не назовёшь чудовище по имени, оно тебя не увидит.

Наверное, надо больше спать. Халет тряхнула головой, улыбнулась:

— Чем труднее задача, тем интереснее, не так ли, лорд?


	3. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку в именах эльфов немудрено запутаться, оставлю тут подсказку, чтобы было понятнее:)
> 
> Сыновья Феанора:  
Маэдрос - Нэльяфинвэ Майтимо Руссандол (Нэльо)  
Маглор - Канафинвэ Макалаурэ (Кано)  
Келегорм - Туркафинвэ Тьелкормо (Тьелко)  
Карантир - Морифинвэ Карнистир (Морьо)  
Куруфин - Куруфинвэ Атаринкэ (Курво)  
Амрод - Питьяфинвэ Амбарто (Питьо)  
Амрас - Телуфинвэ Амбарусса (Тельво)
> 
> Другие:  
Король Нолдор Финголфин - Нолофинвэ Аракано (Ноло)  
Сын Финголфина Фингон - Финдекано Астальдо (Финьо)  
Сын Куруфина Келебримбор - Тьелперинквар (Тьелпе)

Нельзя было не рассказать братьям об орках, резне у Сарн Атрад и странных планах Моргота. А рассказать об этом — значит, и о халадинах тоже. Что, в свою очередь, не могло не вызвать интереса, и все шестеро обещали приехать на Долгую Ночь. Каждый год они старались по возможности собраться все вместе, и чаще всего это удавалось. Причём Нэльо всякий раз настаивал на том, что Барад Эйтель для этого подходит как нельзя лучше, а сам Карантир был категорически против: ни так называемого короля (Нолофинвэ просто воспользовался слабостью Нэльо после плена и радостно принял корону — король, называется, да как же!), ни даже Финьо видеть не было никакого желания, хотя последнему Карантир был благодарен. Но благодарность вовсе не предполагала частых встреч — напротив, одного раза в сотню-другую лет было бы более чем достаточно. К тому же в Барад Эйтель могли приехать и Арфинги, а это было даже хуже вечного нудежа Нолофинвэ и неуёмной энергии Финьо. Особенно если Ангрод опять раскроет рот не вовремя… 

В общем, Карантир не любил праздники, но не отмечать их было нельзя хотя бы потому, что не поняли бы собственные подданные. Слишком мало у нолдор находилось причин для радости в последнее время, чтобы лишать их ещё и этого. Иногда хотелось скинуть Таргелион хоть на того же Курво, хоть на Кано, и отправиться… куда-нибудь. Туда, где не будет этих вечных забот, и этой Тени, и Клятвы… но он знал, что это невозможно. Клятва последует за ним даже в Мандос, да и Таргелион и братьев оставить никак нельзя — кто ещё сможет обеспечить казну деньгами, наладить торговлю с гномами и пути сообщения между землями?

Братья не могли не приехать, учитывая обстоятельства. Конечно, Нэльо был уже оповещён — Карантир слал ему настолько подробные письма, насколько это было возможно, — но хотел всё увидеть лично. А потому даже изменил намерение поехать в Барад Эйтель до Долгой Ночи, решив отправиться сразу после, будто не верил, что младший брат справится сам. Про остальных и говорить было нечего. С одной стороны, это хорошо — уж у себя-то можно было всё организовать так, как хотелось, без накладок, проблем и неудобств (и, главное, без Второго и Третьего Домов), а с другой — придётся всё делать самому, отказаться ни от чего будет нельзя, уехать пораньше, отговорившись делами, тоже.

Месяц совместных дозоров людей и эльфов на границах подошёл к концу, и всё прошло весьма успешно — настолько, что решено было всё так и оставить до весны. Люди были, конечно, чрезвычайно шумными и странными, у них были грубоватые манеры и какие-то дикие обычаи, они не умели ни читать, ни писать, зато умели забывать — совсем забывать. События словно стирались у них из памяти, это пугало и удивляло эльфов, чья память хранила каждое мгновение жизни от самого рождения. Очень трудно было осознать, что люди могут чего-то не помнить. Людей же, в свою очередь не меньше удивляла абсолютная память эльфов, которые могли в подробностях воспроизвести разговор не то что недельной, а вековой давности. Порой эти различия создавали проблемы: так, эльф-разведчик однажды заметил одному из халадин, что его повторный рассказ о славной охоте на кабана сильно отличается от своей же версии, рассказанной за пару дней до того. Халадина это обидело. Лауренаро сообщил Карантиру, что они с Элхором тогда вовремя вмешались и не дали недоразумению перерасти в ссору, и с тех пор как эльфы, так и люди стали осторожнее в словах. 

Но, в целом, двум народам удалось поладить: общее дело сближало. Нести дозор стало проще, орки всё реже проскакивали незамеченными, и в бою неистовство людей отлично дополняло мастерство нолдор. Как учебные поединки с Халет, только в масштабах народов… Это рождало странную надежду, которая не имела права на жизнь — но задушить её Карантиру было не под силу. В последнее время он думал об этом даже больше, чем о товарообороте с Ногродом и Белегостом, и, наверное, надо было уже что-то решать. Но сказать-то легко: решай. А что решать? Как? Взять и выгнать в буквальном смысле на мороз — нельзя, уж проще тогда пойти поклониться Морготу и назваться его верным слугой, потому что только для слуги Моргота это и будет поистине достойным деянием. Сделать то, чего больше всего хотелось — взять Халет за руку, привлечь к себе и под взглядами её людей и своих эльдар назвать её женой — невозможно. Видеть каждый день на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не иметь никакой возможности это расстояние сократить — невыносимо. И она ведь хотела того же, это читалось в её глазах, голосе, языке тела. Но она — аданет, и умрёт скоро, слишком скоро. Что до него… У него есть Клятва, а значит, ничего другого не будет, пока он не исполнит её или не окажется в Чертогах Мандоса. Карантир мог бы предложить Халет всё, что имел, даже зная, что она, скорее всего, его отвергнет. Но Клятва окончательно перечёркивала всё: он равно не мог ни отказаться от неё, ни бросить её тень на свободную, ничем не запятнанную душу Халет.

_”Эй, братец!_ — раздался в голове знакомый весёлый голос. — _Я чувствую, ты снова в плохом настроении. А ведь мы даже ещё не приехали!”_

_”Но уже в пути_, — вторил первому голосу второй, очень похожий, — _вот-вот будем! Не поэтому ли ты столь невесел?”_

_”Или это потому, что доход с расходом не сошлись?”_

_”Это потому, что вы ещё не здесь, а голова от вас уже болит_, — сердито буркнул Карантир, пользуясь тем, что близнецы не могут видеть его улыбку. — _Где вы там?”_

_”В течение часа подъедем”_, — сказал Питьо, а Тельво добавил:

_”Братья сразу за нами… ну как сразу… они не торопятся”._

_”Вы двое зато неслись со всех лошадиных ног”._

_”Конечно!_ — снова Питьо. — _”Мы очень хотим познакомиться с твоими людьми!”_

_”Не вздумайте им такое сказать…”_, — предупредил Карантир, и как раз в этот момент в его кабинет вихрем ворвался Таэнор.

— Мой лорд! Там…

— Знаю, — отмахнулся он. — Иду уже. Проследи, чтоб в гостевых покоях всё было готово.

— Да, мой лорд! — Таэнор так же вихрем вылетел за дверь, а Карантир отправился к воротам. И это ещё никто даже не приехал… 

Близнецы прибыли вдвоём, опередив и свиту, и братьев. Судя по тому, как были взмылены лошади, они неслись галопом от самого Большого Гелиона. Даже странно, что к ним не присоединился Тьелко, но его, видно, Курво держал за шкирку, не иначе.

Во внутреннем дворе замка Питьо и Тельво, соскочив с лошадей, первым делом бросились обниматься с Карантиром и заодно с попавшимся им на свою беду Арагваэнором. А потом засыпали старшего брата одновременно вопросами и рассказами, при этом, кажется, успевая ещё перебрасываться друг с другом мыслями с помощью осанвэ. Двуглавый рыжий ураган, попробуй удержи.

— Ты тут не одичал один с гномами, братец?

— А мы лагерь видели!

— И людей! Может, нам тоже их на службу взять?

— Только в наших землях их нет…

— А твоих забрать можно?

— Морьо, ты почему нас не позвал с орками сражаться?

— Да потому что ему люди помогли, башка дубовая.

— Сам ты башка дубовая, это он им помог.

Карантир не успевал вставить ни слова в этот поток и, в конце концов, просто смирился: близнецы, если хотели, могли так болтать друг с другом бесконечно, другие собеседники им были нужны только для вида. Слушать они тоже умели прекрасно, но сначала неизменно устраивали… что-то такое. Наверное, потому, что в детстве мало кто слушал их.

Нэльо, Кано, Тьелко и Курво подъехали довольно скоро, и с ними — их и близнецов сопровождающие. В замке сразу стало тесно и шумно, но Карантир давно был к такому привычен, и порядка это не нарушило. На самом деле нарушить его мог разве что Таэнор: всё остальное можно было предусмотреть, но несобранность оруженосца не поддавалась никаким прогнозам. Вот и сейчас он скорее мешал, чем помогал. И Карантир, с трудом вырвавшись из плотного кольца обступивших его со всех сторон братьев, отправил оруженосца следить за порядком в Малом Зале — там всё давно уже было готово, и что-то испортить или перепутать даже у него бы не вышло.

По дороге Курво жаловался, что Тьелпе на Долгую Ночь уехал в Нарготронд (“Не сын, а предатель! Друзья у него там… я говорил, что это семейный праздник, но что говори, что нет”), и сокрушался, что Азагхал не приедет, и не выйдет немедленно обсудить с ним способы плавки и ковки мифрила. Тьелко с близнецами, не дожидаясь обеда, затеяли спор о своих охотничьих достижениях. Кано задумчиво молчал, а Нэльо, поравнявшись с Карантиром, тихо спросил:

— Ты в порядке, Морьо?

— Конечно, — Карантир недоумённо посмотрел на брата. — Откуда такой вопрос, Нэльо?

— Я же старший, — тот чуть заметно улыбнулся, — и вижу, если что-то не так… Но и я иногда ошибаюсь.

Карантир пожал плечами. Что бы ни имел в виду старший брат, он действительно ошибся. Всё было в порядке… кроме того, о чём ни Нэльо, ни кто-либо другой просто не мог узнать. Уж об этом он позаботился, спрятав мысли самым тщательным образом.

*

С братьями Карантира Халет встретилась в день праздника, который у эльфов звался Долгой Ночью, а у халадин — Днём Огня. Всё потому, что в этот день и — особенно — в эту ночь в каждом очаге должен был гореть огонь и ни в коем случае не гаснуть. Прежде люди верили, что зимой волки Того-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме преследовали солнечную ладью, оттого Солнце в страхе бежало с неба как можно быстрее, и дни были коротки, а ночи длинны. Самая длинная ночь была и самой опасной, и, дабы помочь Солнцу, люди не спали, жгли костры, пели песни и рассказывали истории. Никому нельзя было отказывать в гостеприимстве в эту ночь, потому что каждый гость мог быть и просто гостем, и кем-то из умерших родичей, и даже одним из богов. Обычаи эти сохранились и после перехода через горы.

Эльфы и люди собрались в Большом Зале замка, и каждый, гостем он был или жил в замке, принёс с собой или бревно, или охапку хвороста, да хоть прутик, лишь бы этим можно было поддержать огонь.

Братья Карантира выделялись среди других эльфов алыми плащами с серебряной звездой, и ещё чем-то таким невыразимым, но очень ощутимым: они словно были отделены от остальных невидимой стеной. Происхождение ли было тому причиной, характер или общие тайны — кто знает? По ним, как и по самому Карантиру, сразу было видно — вожди из высокого рода. Похожи друг на друга — не ошибёшься, что и впрямь братья, — но при этом всё равно очень разные. Каким, интересно, был их отец? Халет никогда не спрашивала: знала лишь, что он мёртв. И вид у Карантира при любом воспоминании о нём становился до того мрачный, что она предпочитала не бередить его расспросами.

Маэдрос отличался высоким даже для эльфа ростом и удивительными ярко-рыжими волосами. Лицо его было красивым и суровым, как у вырубленной из камня статуи, вдоль правой щеки тянулся старый глубокий шрам, а глаза были морозными, как северная зима. Если бы случилось так, что Халет пришлось выбирать, кому служить (хотя она всегда выбрала бы не служить никому) — то такому, как он, не стыдно было бы присягнуть. И шрам, и тень былых страданий на лице говорили о том, что он многое перенёс, но вернулся несломленным. Халет не сомневалась, что именно Маэдрос и есть лучший воин в этих и заморских землях. Жаль, он уедет завтра, и не удастся скрестить с ним мечи… 

Маглор, как и остальные, кроме Маэдроса и близнецов, был черноволосым и белокожим, и у него была с собой дивной красоты лютня. Надо же, менестрель, а по имени можно было бы решить, что кузнец… Он казался печальным, но во взгляде его сверкала сталь.

Келегорм был красив настолько, что смотреть было почти больно, будто смотришь на солнце. На диво совершенные черты, если своими глазами не увидишь — и не поверишь, что так бывает. Все эльфы казались прекрасными, но Келегорм красотой превосходил их, как они сами превосходили людей. Если Карантир улыбался очень редко, то с лица его брата улыбка не сходила — высокомерно-снисходительная улыбка того, кто привык знать, что он лучше всех. За ним всюду ходил огромный серебристо-серый длинношёрстный пёс размером с телёнка. Звали его Хуан, и Халет чувствовала себя неуютно в его присутствии: в глазах пса светился человеческий разум, и казалось, что он вот-вот заговорит.

Куруфин был похож на Келегорма и, в то же время, совсем не похож. Он был не так красив, но черты его были очень живыми и подвижными, цепкий взгляд выдавал пытливый ум, а под внешним спокойствием и учтивостью скрывалось пламя, которое и влекло, и отталкивало.

Рыжих близнецов звали Амрод и Амрас, и они были похожи друг на друга невероятно, разве что волосы у одного из них были чуть темнее, чем у другого. Лёгкие и стремительные, эти двое походили на языки пламени под порывами ветра, и много улыбались, но совсем иначе, чем Келегорм, — легко и искренне.

Карантир, как отметила Халет, с самого утра был мрачнее обычного, и даже вполне удачное, казалось бы, знакомство его братьев с халадинами не подняло ему настроение, а едва ли не наоборот. На его лицо всегда набегала тень, когда он прежде говорил о братьях. Может, они в плохих отношениях? Эта мысль вызвала досаду: сама Халет очень многое бы отдала, чтобы Халдар сейчас был вот так рядом с ней, а Карантир почему-то недоволен! Глупо было злиться, ведь у него с братьями могли быть совсем иные отношения, и всё же она злилась.

Праздник начался, когда отгорел закат. Все принесённые огню подношения сложили у очага в Большом Зале, где уже были готовы столы с угощением. Когда огонь угасал, в него подбрасывали новой растопки, и так должно было быть до первых лучей рассвета. Среди людей считалось, что если растопки не хватит, и огонь погаснет — год будет неудачным, и племени грозят неурожаи, болезни и войны. Но сегодня дерева принесли столько, что за огонь можно было не опасаться.

За столом Халет сидела рядом с Карантиром, как его гостья, по правую руку от неё устроилась мудрая Таннаан, а напротив — Маглор со своей лютней и рыжий Маэдрос. Когда был утолён первый голод, в зале сделалось шумно: люди и эльфы говорили каждый о своём, кто-то смеялся, кто-то даже начал петь, а дети, разумеется, устроили свои игры. Оставалось только надеяться, что эльфийские обычаи этого не возбраняли. Но когда Халет накануне выразила опасения, Лауренаро, очень удачно вернувшийся из дозора как раз под праздник, сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем. Элхор тоже докладывал, что эльфы и люди на заставе хорошо сработались, но одно дело — в дозоры ходить, а праздновать — совсем иное.

Эльфийские лорды, однако, не проявляли никаких признаков недовольства, даже Келегорм над чем-то смеялся с близнецами и казался уже не таким высокомерным. С людьми он не говорил и по Халет едва скользил взглядом, но то было его право.

— Эй, Питьо, Тельво, — весело обратился Келегорм к близнецам. — Вы бы не налегали так на эль, а то не вышло бы, как тогда с Азагхалом.

— Заткнись, Тьелко, — дружелюбно посоветовал ему один близнец, а второй добавил:

— Тебе что, завидно, что даже этого не смог?

— Завидовать тому, как вы потом целый день ходили с лицами цвета свежей листвы? — фыркнул Куруфин. — Не думаю, что Тьелко об этом мечтал.

— А что было тогда с Азагхалом? — тихо спросила Халет у Карантира. — И кто это?

— Да напились они, как два дурака, — буркнул Карантир.

— Морьо, ты совсем не умеешь рассказывать, — вздохнул Куруфин и, перегнувшись через Карантира, лукаво посмотрел на Халет: — Позволь, я расскажу, как всё было.

— Эй! — возмутились близнецы хором.

— А пусть расскажет, — нарочито серьёзно сказал Маэдрос, хотя понятно было, что это напускное, и вовсе он не сердит. — Чтоб вы в следующий раз дважды подумали, прежде чем устроить подобное.

— Совсем ты нас не любишь, — пожаловался один. 

— Перед аданами позоришь… — подхватил другой.

Оба они, однако, выглядели слишком довольными для тех, кого злые старшие братья собирались позорить перед людьми.

— Ну давай же, Курво, теперь и я хочу послушать, как ты об этом расскажешь, — поторопил Куруфина Келегорм, и тот начал:

— Дело было в Праздник Урожая, когда мы все собрались здесь, а Карантир и Азагхал, король гномов Белегоста, заключили особо удачную сделку и решили это отметить. Вдобавок к празднику, который уже отметили, и неплохо. У Азагхала по случаю было с собой несколько бочонков отменного гномьего эля, и он мимоходом похвастался, что никому из гномов ещё не удавалось его перепить, даже королю Ногрода…

— Тогда Тельво спросил, удавалось ли это кому-то из эльфов, — влез Келегорм.

— Тьелко, — притворно-грозно нахмурился Куруфин, — сам же просил рассказать, так не перебивай.

— Молчу, о мой брат, искусный в речах, — шутливо поклонился Келегорм.

Куруфин с улыбкой покачал головой и продолжил:

— На этот вопрос Азагхал рассмеялся так, что с потолочных балок едва пыль не посыпалась, и заявил, что раз уж даже никто из гномов его не перепьёт, то эльфам это и вовсе не по силам. “Есть в Дориате один нахальный юнец, — говорил он, — Трандуилом зовут, так вот он пытался однажды. Жалкое было зрелище, его потом из-под стола папаша с помощью самого короля Тингола доставал, а я выиграл в споре его искусно сработанный пояс из листьев, застывших в янтаре”. На это Питьо справедливо заметил, что то был всего лишь мальчишка из синдар, которые из Дориата и носу не кажут, а мы — нолдор и куда как выносливее. И пока Азагхал не пил с нолдор, он не может утверждать, что те его не перепьют. “Тогда давайте по рукам ударим?” — тут же с радостью предложил Азагхал, а Амбаруссар, как мы их ни отговаривали, согласились.

— Но мы как лучше хотели! — возмутился один близнец.

— Ради тебя же, Морьо, старались! — поддержал второй.

— Если бы они выиграли, Азагхал заплатил бы за провоз товаров вдвое больше, — пояснил Карантир. — А если бы выиграл он, близнецы отдали бы ему сработанные Курво самострелы.

— Думаю, не надо уточнять, где теперь те самострелы и откуда гномы узнали технологию спускового механизма, — вздохнул Куруфин.

— Но мы же старались!

— Да, старались вы, как могли, — улыбнулся Маглор, лениво и почти неслышно перебирающий струны лютни. — Словом, Азагхала так никому и не удалось перепить.

— А может, ему надо попробовать выпить с нами, людьми? — усмехнулась Халет. — У нас многие в этом мастера.

— В следующий раз непременно ему это предложу, — сказал Маэдрос. И добавил: — Давно же мы не собирались вот так вместе… и уезжать не хочется.

— А если не хочется, Нэльо, тогда, может, ещё хоть на день останешься? — спросил Куруфин.

Маэдрос покачал головой:

— Я обещал Ноло…

— Ноло, как же, — хмыкнул Куруфин, а Карантир буркнул недовольно: 

— Переживёт без тебя Финьо ещё день, не развалится.

— Морьо! — сверкнул глазами Маэдрос, вмиг теряя благодушие и становясь не менее мрачным, чем Карантир.

— Да ему просто поругаться хочется, а не с кем, — фыркнул Келегорм. Хуан, прежде спокойно сидевший у его ног, подобрался, навострив уши.

— А тебе, видно, не терпится принять удар на себя? — тут же переключился на него Карантир.

— Был бы то настоящий удар, — лениво ответил Келегорм.

— Ой, сейчас начнётся, — пробормотал один близнец, а второй согласно кивнул. Выглядели они при этом подозрительно воодушевлёнными.

— Что?! — Карантир, побагровев, стал подниматься из-за стола, но его удержал Куруфин.

— Морьо, ну ты как первый день его знаешь. Тьелко, ты, я вижу, заскучал…

— Так сейчас развлечёмся, за чем же дело стало, — Карантир вырвался из хватки Куруфина и не иначе как прямо через стол собрался ломануться к Келегорму. Халет дёрнулась было удержать, хотя и понимала, что едва ли сможет, — но её поймала за руку Таннаан и покачала головой: не в своё дело не лезь. 

И тут над столом разнёсся сильный чистый голос молчавшего до сей поры Маглора:

— А ну хватит!

Почти одновременно с ним хрипло гаркнул Маэдрос:

— Оба замолчите!

Замолчали в итоге все, кто был в зале, притихли даже дети. Стало слышно, как уютно трещит огонь — и как резко оборвалась песня о весёлой царевне и восьми женихах, которую пела одна из юных девушек племени. Та ойкнула, прикрыв рукой рот, и испуганно уставилась на стол, за которым сидели лорды, Халет и Таннаан.

В тишине Маглор поднялся, глядя на девушку, застывшую, как лань перед охотником, и спросил:

— Что это была за песня, дитя?

— Это… это…

— Песня о весёлой царевне и восьми женихах, — ответила Халет вместо неё. — Боюсь, она не слишком изысканна для вашего уха, лорд Маглор…

— Напротив, — улыбка у него была тоже печальная, но очень красивая. Наверняка многие девы сходили с ума по этой улыбке, подумала Халет. — Мне было бы очень интересно послушать, какие песни вы поёте. Спой же, дитя, не бойся.

Девушка залилась краской под взглядом Маглора и испуганно взглянула на Халет. Та кивнула.

Песня была действительно незатейливая, но весёлая. В ней рассказывалось о том, как некая царевна, не желая выходить замуж, придумывала для восьми женихов испытания одно сложнее и невероятнее другого. И о девятом женихе, который, в конце концов, их все преодолел благодаря острому уму и тем покорил хитрую девицу. Удивительно, но песня понравилась, кажется, всем, даже эльфийским девам. Лорд Маглор тоже выглядел довольным — и попросил гостей спеть ещё каких-нибудь песен. Идея понравилась халадинам — те начали наперебой предлагать варианты, и в итоге все желающие пели по очереди: и грустные песни, и весёлые, и длинные баллады, и короткие частушки, даже кое-кто из детей отметился. Элхор и Лауренаро на два голоса спели песню собственного сочинения об уходящих в неравный бой, и со второго куплета её подхватили почти все эльфы и люди, что недавно вернулись из дозора. 

Лорд Маглор слушал внимательно, весь обратившись в слух, и кое-кому даже подыгрывал на лютне. Остальные братья тоже, кажется, подуспокоились. Впрочем, близнецы и Келегорм в сопровождении Хуана вскоре ушли, сказав, что хотят развеяться и прокатиться верхом по снегу. С ними ушёл и Куруфин — Халет успела заметить, что он был почти так же неразлучен с Келегормом, как близнецы друг с другом. По Маэдросу сложно было сказать, слушает он или думает о чём-то своём, но лицо его чуть смягчилось, и он даже иногда отбивал пальцами по столу такт. Он всё делал левой рукой, а с правой, неподвижно лежащей на столе, даже не снимал перчатки. Карантир всё ещё сидел рядом с Халет и был мрачнее тучи, но и он выглядел спокойнее.

А потом Маглор вдруг обратился к Халет:

— Не споёшь ли ты нам, Халет, дочь Халдада?

— Да! — подхватили халадины. — Спой нам, Халет!

Вот ведь предатели.

— Если таково ваше желание, лорд Маглор и вы, мои друзья и соратники… — проговорила она, грозно сверкнув глазами на подданных, — то так тому и быть.

Сами виноваты, хмыкнула она про себя. Но на удивление песня о вдове и кузнеце пришлась по душе даже Маглору, и он попросил спеть ещё. Ну что ж… 

И она спела песню о том, как дева в ночь перед свадьбой с немилым упросила богов превратить её в белую птицу-лебедь — и боги исполнили просьбу. Она улетела от того, кого не любила, но оборвалась её судьба трагично: её убил на охоте возлюбленный, с которым ей запретил быть вместе суровый отец. Умирая, она снова стала собой, и юноша, поняв, кого же убил на самом деле, вонзил в своё сердце кинжал, смешивая собственную кровь с кровью девушки.

Пока она пела, Карантир не сводил с неё взгляда — Халет чувствовала это, даже не глядя на него, всей кожей, как видишь солнце даже сквозь закрытые веки. Этот взгляд обжигал. Зачем так смотришь, эльфийский лорд, откуда в твоих серебряных глазах столько огня?

— У вас, аданов, много поют о несчастной любви, — заметил Маглор, когда Халет закончила и снова села рядом с Карантиром, так и не решившись на него взглянуть.

— Всё потому, что очень часто нам приходится жить с теми, на кого укажут родители, а не собственное сердце. У вас не так?

Маглор покачал головой:

— У эльдар родители не могут неволить детей, потому что сердце наше делает выбор лишь раз за всю жизнь — и навсегда.

— То есть что же… вы не можете разлюбить? Или полюбить кого-то другого?

— Нет, — ответил менестрель. — Мне известно лишь одно исключение.

— И вы всегда любите взаимно?

— Увы, Халет, это не так. Чаще всего — да, любовь взаимна, но всё же далеко не всегда.

— И что остаётся тому, чьё чувство безответно? Он тоже не может… забыть? То есть, да, вы же не забываете… Разлюбить не может?

— Не может. Тому, кто полюбил без ответа, остаётся лишь смириться, потому что выбор сердца нельзя изменить. Можно найти смысл в ремёслах, изысканиях, путешествиях, но печаль останется в сердце навсегда. Так же и в разлуке… и в смерти, — тихо добавил Маглор. И быстро глянул на Карантира. Халет не придала бы этому значения, если бы сама не думала о том же, о чём, верно, подумал Маглор.

Вот оно, значит, как у бессмертных эльфов: и не забыть, и не разлюбить, и не полюбить снова, и так — вечность? Или сколько они там живут? Хороший же подарочек преподносишь ты своему спасителю, Халет, дочь Халдада, если всё и впрямь так.

Как только так получилось, вот что непонятно. Для Халет это тоже было вовсе не мимолётным увлечением, и она знала, что не сможет забыть Карантира никогда, даже если не получит больше, чем есть сейчас. В том, что она прикипела к нему сердцем, ничего странного не было. Но он-то?! Прожив уже немало времени рядом с эльфами, Халет, разумеется, видела и их женщин — и совсем ничего не могла понять. Она рядом с теми эльфийками была, наверное, как злобная волчица рядом с белыми лебедями. Никогда ей было не стать такой воздушно-прекрасной, изящной и нежной, как они, не говоря о том, что она состарится — если успеет — и непременно однажды умрёт. Как при всём этом можно было на неё даже посмотреть? А Карантир ведь смотрел, да ещё так, что мгновенно в жар бросало. Точно ненормальный.

Потому она и не поворачивалась к нему сейчас. Боялась, что отвернуться уже не сможет.

— Почему же не поёшь ты, лорд Маглор? — спросила она, чтобы перестать об этом думать. — Брат твой говорил, что ты — лучший менестрель по ту и эту сторону Моря, а мы до сих пор не слышали твоих песен.

— И впрямь, Макалаурэ, спой нам, — Маэдрос почти улыбался. Карантир со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Маглор засмеялся:

— Спасибо за похвалу, Морьо, но ты меня переоцениваешь.

Однако теперь уже все халадины наперебой принялись просить Маглора спеть что-нибудь. Странно, что молчали эльфы…

— Так и быть, — вздохнул менестрель. — Если гости просят, я спою.

И, перебрав по струнам, запел.

Халет почти сразу поняла, почему он молчал до сей поры: он должен был или петь после всех, или вовсе не начинать, потому что спой он первым — и никто другой уже не смог бы. Это были не просто песни, это было… будто тебе живое сердце кладут в ладони, окровавленное и трепещущее. Язык эльфов из-за Моря был Халет понятен уже больше, чем раньше, но песни Маглора нужно было слушать не ушами, а всей душой — только так их можно было понять. Увидеть.

Сначала он пел о славной битве, о светлых мечах нолдор, что разогнали мрак и заставили Чёрного Врага и его чудищ попрятаться по тёмным закоулкам. Это Тот-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме, догадалась Халет, и они сражались с ним, давно, когда людей ещё не было здесь. Видела она и Карантира с братьями, и других, незнакомых: мелькали сполохами благородные лица эльфов, их длинные чёрные или солнечно-золотые волосы, сияющие звёздами мечи, смешивались яркие пятна знамён… Хотелось тоже выхватить меч и пустить коня во весь опор: вперёд, вперёд, к победе, ведь ничего невозможного нет!

Вторая песня была иной: в ней отчаяние мешалось с надеждой, ледяной ветер свистел в скалах, и эльф с золотыми лентами в чёрных волосах всё молил и молил бога, что стережёт небеса: прошу, позволь мне спасти друга! И небо услышало, и откликнулся тот, кого он искал, но отчаянием обратилась надежда: не спасти, лишь избавить от страданий. И когда дрожала уже стрела на тетиве, а глаза застилали слёзы отчаяния, с небес спустился огромный орёл и вознёс эльфа на скалу, к которой прикован был его друг… лорд Маэдрос! Так вот, вот что случилось с ним, вот откуда эти шрамы, вот почему он прячет правую руку в перчатке. Песня закончилась пиром во славу спасителя и спасённого, но в зале многие из эльфов, слушая её, плакали не стыдясь, и кое-кто из людей тоже всхлипывал украдкой. Маэдрос сидел бледный и не смотрел на Маглора, ни на кого не смотрел. Интересно, кто был этот черноволосый и что с ним сейчас? 

Третья и последняя песня была полна неизбывной печали: эльфийский король навсегда прощался со своей возлюбленной, умершей в благословенном краю, где до того не было смерти. Золотое сияние разливалось в воздухе, прекрасные сады были полны жизни, птичьих трелей и ароматов цветов и трав, но король ничего этого не видел, свет для него померк, а жизнь остановилась: видел он лишь свою прекрасную возлюбленную. Она лежала среди цветов, будто спала, но никогда ей не пробудиться от этого сна, не вернуться к скорбящему мужу и осиротевшему сыну… “А ты ещё что-то говорил про наши песни о несчастной любви!” — упрекнула бы Маглора Халет, если бы смогла хотя бы вздохнуть.

Замолк, растворился под сводами зала перебор струн, замер чистый голос колдуна-менестреля, и присутствующие снова вернулись из неведомых прекрасных земель под своды Большого Зала, на праздник Долгой Ночи.

Среди людей почти все женщины плакали, почти все мужчины прятали глаза. Эльфы, как и их девы, плакали не таясь — для них, верно, эта история значила много больше. Халет всё же рискнула повернуть голову и посмотреть на Карантира: в его глазах слёз не было, но лицо закаменело, скулы пошли красными пятнами, и он так сильно сжал кулаки, что побелели костяшки.

— Кано, — хрипло сказал он, — ты знаешь, я тебя люблю. Но клянусь, это не помешает мне убить тебя прямо сейчас.

Халет вскинулась, готовясь вцепиться в него и не пустить, Маэдрос открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать…

В тишине зала от дверей донёсся бодрый голос Келегорма:

— Ого… похоже, Курво, мы что-то пропустили.

*

Нэльо уехал после рассвета, как и собирался, взяв с собой отряд из десяти сопровождающих и пообещав снова заехать на обратном пути. Он смотрел на Карантира обеспокоенно, но тот игнорировал этот взгляд и попытки поговорить по осанвэ: во-первых, не хватало ещё обсуждать с кем-то, пусть даже с братом, настолько личные вопросы, а во-вторых, раз уж Нэльо так не терпелось уехать в Барад Эйтель — пусть едет себе и не делает вид, что его беспокоит что-то, кроме встречи с Финьо.

Это почему-то ужасно злило. Как и то, что Нэльо и Кано явно понравились Халет, и то, что они всё поняли, и то, что Кано остался, чтобы “послушать и записать песни и предания аданов”. Уж уехал бы тоже… в Барад Эйтель и действовал там на нервы Нолофинвэ, а не ему.

Этот “семейный праздник” был плохой идеей. Очень, очень плохой. А самое обидное — принадлежала она не Карантиру, его вообще никто не спросил! “Мы приедем, готовься”. Послал же Эру родственничков… Он любил братьев, действительно любил, но иногда они были совершенно невыносимы. Одни — потому что слишком много думали, другие — потому что не думали вовсе, и абсолютно все — потому что не имели никакого представления о личных границах.

Стоило бы поспать после бессонной ночи, но не хотелось совершенно, и Карантир отправился в кузницу — воплощать свою давнюю задумку. Пусть хотя бы выкованный им меч хранит Халет от опасностей.

Работать в одиночестве Карантир любил — никто и ничто не отвлекает, можно погрузиться в работу всей фэа и думать только об этом, стать единым с тем, что делаешь, и с миром. И в стуке молота, треске огня и шипении воды, в которую погружается, остывая, клинок, слышать отголоски той Музыки, что когда-то создала мир и пронизывала его весь. И пусть сотворить мир под силу лишь Эру — эхо Музыки живёт в каждом творении каждого мастера, как отблеск Моря — в каждой капле воды. Феанор проводил в мастерской целые дни и создал Камни, равных которым не было и не будет во всей Арде. Амбиции его четвёртого сына так далеко не простирались, но радость созидания не становилась от этого меньше.

Судя по их одежде, люди любили орнаменты скорее угловатые, чем плавные, и их искусство чем-то походило на искусство гномов, только с бо́льшим количеством растительных мотивов. Эти узоры расцвели на гарде, а на клинке едва заметными тенями проступили плавные, прихотливые узоры, что были в ходу у нолдор. Халет любила вещи простые и удобные, и её меч не должен был блистать ненужной роскошью, однако не сделать его изящным Карантир не мог: грубого вида кусок железа у неё уже был.

Вспомнилось, как Курво днями не вылезал из отцовской кузни, мастеря для своей невесты, а потом и жены дивной красоты драгоценные украшения, и даже Тьелко не мог оторвать его от этого занятия. Тогда это казалось глупым и смешным — ну куда одной нолдэ столько побрякушек, сколько и у Индис, наверное, нет? И вот он сам потеет в кузне в праздничный день, чтобы выковать меч. Кто же мог знать? Только Халет ему не невеста, и какой из меча любовный дар, в самом деле? Вот было бы ожерелье… 

Карантир осторожно отложил в сторону меч, которому оставалось только оплести рукоять, вытер со лба набежавший пот. Снова взял молот — и ударил по пустой наковальне. Раз, другой, третий, и ещё, и ещё.

— Будь! Ты! Проклят! — на каждом ударе, едва не срывая голос.

Все будьте прокляты. Моргот, судьба, валар, Клятва и Эру Единый, что дал своим детям такие разные судьбы. Молот полетел в стену, со звоном и грохотом опрокинув лежащее там оружие и заготовки, а Карантир, разом лишившись сил и душевных, и телесных, сел прямо на пол у наковальни. Глаза жгло, но слёз не было, не было уже очень давно и сейчас не будет. Плакать о себе было поздно ещё в Альквалондэ.

Злость отхлынула так же быстро, как нахлынула, оставив пустоту и горькое послевкусие.

Она уйдёт, а он останется, и этого ничто изменить не в силах. Даже задержавшись здесь не до конца зимы, а до конца жизни, она уйдёт всё равно, и ста лет не пройдёт, а потом уже не вернётся. Никогда. “Никогда” Намо Мандоса против этого, нового “никогда” было что старый меч Халет против выкованного сегодня.

И с этим можно жить, верно Кано на пиру говорил. Можно. Но захочется ли? Не то чтобы его спрашивали, конечно. 

— Мой лорд? — раздался из-за двери голос одного из дозорных. — Всё в порядке? Я слышал шум…

— В порядке, — отозвался Карантир, тяжело поднимаясь. — Возвращайся к обходу, я здесь сам разберусь.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд.

Карантир взглянул на меч, поблёскивающий в отсветах пламени.

— Береги её, когда меня не будет рядом, — сказал он. — Пусть она проживёт ещё очень, очень долго.

*

Халет присутствовала на Совете Племени с детства, с пятнадцати лет получила право говорить и право выбирать, и одним из самых горячих её желаний было однажды Совет возглавить… Сегодня этот день и в самом деле настал, только радости почему-то не было. Для неё и тех, кто пожелает высказаться, соорудили деревянный помост, на который она взошла впервые не вслед за отцом и Халдаром, а одна, ведя остальных за собой. И села на место вождя, неосознанно копируя уверенную позу отца, и сейчас единственным желанием её было — стоять от отца по левую руку, и чтобы Халдар был от него по правую. Но воскрешать мёртвых не умели даже эльфийские целители с их колдовскими песнями, а потому Халет оставалось только выкинуть из головы пустые мысли и сосредоточиться на Совете. 

По краям площадки, которую выбрали для Совета, горели костры, а помост освещали факелы. Редкие снежинки медленно падали с чернильно-чёрного неба и умирали, встретившись с огнём, а дыхание собравшихся вырывалось в воздух белым паром.

Согласно обычаю, Халет взяла слово первой.

— Закончилась Долгая Ночь, солнце повернуло на весну, а это значит, халадины, что настало время решать, что же нам делать дальше. Лорд Карантир позволил нам оставаться в его владениях и под его защитой, покуда не растает снег и не просохнут дороги. До праздника Весны мы должны дать ему ответ: останемся ли мы здесь, принимая его владычество и становясь его вассалами, или пойдём дальше искать своей судьбы в других землях. Многие из вас знают, что мой отец, вождь Халдад, в эту или следующую весну планировал вести тех, кто пожелает следовать за ним, дальше на запад. В земли, где мы ещё не были — в надежде на то, что там сможет наше племя, наконец, обрести дом, а не временное пристанище. Он не дожил до весны, не дожил и брат мой Халдар, но я, Халет, жива, и я говорю так: лорд Карантир щедр и добр к нам, и нет сомнений в том, что будет он нам хорошим и милостивым господином. Однако никогда прежде не было так, чтобы халадины кланялись кому-то и приносили обеты служения, даже в обмен на защиту. Если на то будет ваша воля, я стану первым вождём, преклонившим колено, ибо моя судьба — ваша судьба. Согласитесь ли вы, как хотел мой отец и как того желаю я, идти на запад, или решите остаться здесь — я приму вашу волю.

— Халадины — свободный народ! — загомонили со всех сторон. — Не кланялись прежде, и теперь не поклонимся!

Громче всех раздавался голос высокой, сильной женщины по имени Наурет, жены одного из лучших дружинников Халдада. Муж её погиб в битве с орками, а она осталась жива лишь потому, что они бросили жребий: кому уводить и защищать тех, кто не умеет сражаться, а кому сдерживать орков на передовой. Ей выпало уйти. Но меч она держать умела немногим хуже мужчин, и прежде часто говорила на советах наравне с мужем.

Мысль мелькнула быстрее молнии, но Халет успела поймать её за хвост: почти вся ближняя дружина отца полегла в бою, собственной у неё не было, и набирать, казалось, не из кого было. Но если посмотреть не на мужчин, а на женщин? Наурет и другие женщины и девы, умеющие держать оружие или жаждущие этому учиться, могли бы быть большой силой. Это определённо стоило обдумать — но позже.

— Пусть говорит Наурет, — велела Халет.

Женщина вышла вперёд, кивнув ей, и взяла слово:

— Я мыслю так: испокон века халадины были свободны, не было над нами господ и защитников — мы сами себе были и защитниками, и господами. Лорд Карантир готов дать нам дом — но наш ли это будет дом? Нет! Этот замок, эти земли — его дом, где он хозяин, а мы — лишь слуги, приживающиеся по углам его милостью. Склонить головы в обмен на тёплый очаг и кусок хлеба — такой ли судьбы хотите вы себе, халадины?

— Нет! — снова раздалось со всех сторон. — Свободы! Свободы!

— Но вассальная верность — не неволя! — вознёсся над общим гомоном звонкий голос Элхора, и те, кто доселе молчал, а такие были тоже, начали подхватывать его слова. Несмотря на то, что ему лишь недавно сравнялось двадцать, он был умён и мудр так, как некоторые и к шестидесяти годам не бывают, и знал и помнил столько, что это казалось почти невероятным. Словно была у него за плечами не одна жизнь на самом её рассвете, а три или больше. Даже отец его слушал, а Халет без опасений оставляла вместо себя за главного и поручала самые важные вопросы.

— Говори, Элхор, — кивнула она.

Тот вышел вперёд и заговорил, без труда перекрывая голоса сторонников и противников служения:

— Разве не видите вы разницы между службой достойному государю и рабством, халадины? Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы преклонить колено перед тем, благодаря кому мы все живы. Лорд Карантир спас нас от истребления и голодной смерти зимой — и ничего не потребовал взамен! Эльфы из-за Моря сильны и мудры, знания их о мире огромны — и они, как истинные старшие братья, готовы делиться ими с нами, младшими. Вспомните хотя бы их целителей — сколько жизней они спасли уже после боя? Служить лорду Карантиру — не рабство, не неволя, это честь, которую я приму с радостью. Верно, прежде мы не кланялись никому, но прежде нам и не встречалось тех, кто был достоин служения. Теперь же я говорю вам: вот тот, кто достоин! Я готов принести присягу — не за кров и еду, не за тепло и безопасность, а во имя чести и по велению сердца.

Его поддержало гораздо меньше людей, чем Наурет, и в основном это были те, кто ходил с эльфами в дозоры или бок о бок лечил раненых. Халет украдкой перевела дух: все слова Элхора о Карантире горячо отзывались в её сердце, но что делать, если придётся остаться и присягнуть ему — она не знала. Разве что оставить Элхора вождём и пуститься в путь в одиночку, как герои сказок, — но такого не простил бы отец. Она сама клялась разделить судьбу со своим народом, и она разделит.

И всё же сторонников Элхора, судя по всему, было меньше, чем тех, кто хотел уйти.

— Хочет ли кто-то ещё высказаться прежде, чем мы начнём голосование? — спросила Халет.

Тогда встала мудрая Таннаан и говорила так:

— Элхор заметил верно — эльфы из-за Моря мудры и искусны, и велики их знания, коими они готовы делиться с нами. Мы не видели от них ничего, кроме добра… Но есть то, что важнее даже знаний и мастерства: это судьба. Эльфы из-за Моря свои знания получили сами, в нужный срок, и кто знает, каких трудов стоило им это. Они шли за своей судьбой, что к добру или к худу привела их в эти земли. И говорю я так: это — не наша судьба. Не чувствуете вы разве, как веет с севера холодом? Не является ли вам во снах Тот-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме? Мы шли и шли и шли много лет, и тьма шла за нами, шептала нам в спину, а эти эльфы сами призывают её на себя, стоя на границе её со светом… Такова их судьба. У них есть их мастерство, их мудрость, долгая жизнь, они колдуют и имеют власть над миром зримым и незримым — а что есть у нас? Только наши мечи да память предков, тех самых предков, что ушли из тьмы и вышли к свету. Я храню эту память, а потому слово моё: уходить. На свой путь, в поисках собственного дома и собственной судьбы.

— Но разве это не трусость? — воскликнул Элхор почти с отчаянием. — Ты мудра, Таннаан, но сейчас я не согласен с тобой. Бежать от опасности бессмысленно, она всё равно догонит рано или поздно. Куда лучше развернуться, встречая её лицом к лицу!

И снова народ заволновался, крики поддержки и возмущения смешались в общий гул. Халет пришлось ударить мечом о щит, призывая к порядку.

— Разве говорила я о трусости? — возразила Таннаан, когда стало тише. — Я говорила лишь о том, что сражаться с Тем-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме здесь — не наш путь. Меньше ли опасностей нас ждёт, если мы уйдём из этих земель в другие, неведомые? Нет! Мы встретим всё, что уготовала нам судьба, лицом к лицу и без страха, но пусть то будет наша судьба, не чужая.

Снова Совет взорвался криками, все спорили громко и яростно, и Халет осталось лишь ждать, когда люди более-менее успокоятся, выговорившись. Как только шум начал стихать, она снова ударила мечом по щиту и сказала:

— Я вас услышала, халадины, а вы услышали меня. Теперь же настало время голосования: у подножия помоста стоит большой чан и лежат белые и чёрные камешки. Пусть те, кто хочет уйти, положат в чан по чёрному камешку, а те, кто хотят остаться, — по белому.

Люди потянулись к помосту. Таннаан внимательно следила за тем, чтобы один человек взял только один камешек, и не давала создать толчею, а Халет сидела, глядя на них сверху вниз и слыша лишь шум крови в ушах. 

И вспоминала. Тень Того-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме и легенды о голосе из темноты, что люди передавали из поколения в поколение. Отсвет факелов в серебряных глазах Карантира, горькую улыбку Маглора и его рвущие душу песни, Маэдроса с его шрамами и ледяными глазами… Что прячут они в своём прошлом, зачем пришли из золотых бессмертных земель в эти, холодные и тёмные? Права Таннаан: у эльфов собственный путь, и люди к этому отношения не имеют.

Когда все проголосовали, Таннаан высыпала камешки на помост и тщательно разделила: чёрных оказалось почти втрое больше, чем белых. Халет тайком выдохнула. Поднялась и провозгласила:

— Мы уходим. Так решило племя.

Стоны разочарования утонули в криках радости.

Элхор подошёл к ней, когда она направлялась к своему шатру:

— Халет! Прости, что тревожу тебя, но… я должен сказать.

— Говори, — велела она, посмотрев на него с беспокойством. Элхор всегда был спокоен, и таким встревоженным она его, кажется, никогда прежде не видела.

— Я… я понимаю и принимаю решение твоё и племени, — начал он, нервно облизнув губы, — и, возможно, Наурет и Таннаан действительно правы, и правы все те, кто хотят найти свой путь и быть свободными… Но всё во мне противится этому. Я не знаю, как объяснить это, Халет, но когда я рядом с эльфами из-за Моря, я словно… словно становлюсь больше, чем я есть. Выше. Лучше. Словно душа моя расправляет крылья, готовая взлететь. Не сочти это предательством, Халет, но, — он опустился на одно колено, отчаянно взглянул на неё снизу вверх, — прошу тебя меня отпустить, ибо мой путь расходится с твоим и племени: я чувствую, что если уйду, крылья души моей сломаются. Чувствую, что, лишь оставшись здесь, смогу быть по-настоящему свободным, хоть мне самому трудно это понять. Непросто сделать выбор: предать свой народ или предать самого себя.

— Встань, — велела Халет, не удержав в голосе досаду. Глупый мальчишка, что он себе думает! — Элхор, разве я похожа на госпожу рабов?

Он поспешно поднялся.

— Что…

— А если нет — то зачем ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, моля о свободе? Не будь дураком! Ты свободен и волен выбирать собственный путь, каждый из вас волен. Я вождь, и мой долг — быть с племенем и вести вперёд, но вы — вы свободны. Как остаться со мной, так и уйти — к эльфам, к гномам, просто вперёд… Даже к Тому-Кто-Ходит-Во-Тьме, как и делали многие прежде! 

— Но я человек…

— И это привязывает тебя ко мне? Или к племени? Верно, ты человек, халадин, а халадины, насколько я знаю, свободны, не о том ли говорилось только что на Совете? Если Карантир примет тебя — я не могу неволить. Не скрою, мне будет не хватать твоего ясного ума и дельных советов, но и ум, и советы — только твои, и не мне решать, как ими распоряжаться.

— Прости, Халет — Элхор потупился. — Я невольно оскорбил тебя, хотя вовсе того не желал… 

Она хлопнула его по плечу:

— Знаю, что не желал. Просто ты хоть и умный, а дурак, ещё мой отец это говорил.

— Если позволишь, я… я пойду…

— В замок?

— Д-да, — почему-то отчаянно смутился Элхор.

— Что ж, иди. Но лорду о решении племени я скажу завтра сама.

Элхор, коротко поклонившись, растворился в усиливающемся снегопаде, и Халет посмотрела в ту сторону, куда он направился: там сквозь снег мерцали тёплым светом окна замка, в котором она отказалась жить. Теперь выбор сделали и люди племени. К добру или к худу — никто не знал.

И остаться нельзя, и уйти — что сердце себе вырвать живьём, но что толку думать об этом сейчас, когда до весны ещё почти вся зима?

Хотелось ударить Карантира за то, как невыносимо больно это было. А потом поцеловать. Потому что ей всегда хотелось его поцеловать, с первой же встречи, когда оба они были перемазаны в орочьей крови по самые уши. О таком красивых песен не споют.

Она отвернулась от окон замка и пошла к своему шатру. Начиналась метель.


	4. Часть 4

Не успели уехать Кано, Тьелко, Курво и Амбаруссар, как вернулся Нэльо. Странно, что так быстро — Карантир думал, он в Барад Эйтель до самой весны застрянет, а тут явился через месяц. Впрочем, загадка быстро разрешилась: брат сам же проболтался, что Финьо собирается приехать в Химринг на праздник Рождения Цветов.

Финьо, Финьо, Финьо… его в жизни Нэльо было слишком уж много. Да, он того спас, но должны же быть пределы у благодарности! Хотя, возможно, дело было не в ней, потому что и в Валиноре ситуация была похожая: Нэльо и Финьо вечно пропадали где-то вдвоём. И это вполне устраивало младших Феанорингов: чем больше времени Нэльо тратил на кузена, тем больше свободы получали его родные братья, предоставленные сами себе.

Они все давно уже не были юнцами, даже Амбаруссар, но Нэльо, похоже, считал своим долгом приглядывать за всеми шестью младшими братьями, как раньше. Карантира это злило. Ну ладно Тьелко, тот никогда головой не думал, и за ним, может, и стоило приглядывать, но он-то! Или это не у него были самые обширные владения среди сыновей Феанора, и не его торговый союз с гномами обеспечивал деньгами всех остальных братьев?

В общем, к приезду старшего брата Карантир сидел за столом в своих покоях и напивался. На самом деле, напиться хотелось ещё с того дня, как Халет сказала ему о решении племени, но сейчас хоть повод был. Если бы он пил без повода всякий раз, как возникало желание, он бы опустошил все погреба уже давным-давно, причём не только свои.

Интересно, если захлопнуть дверь у Нэльо перед носом, до него дойдёт, что его беспокойство тут никому не нужно? Конечно, Карантир не стал бы так делать, но искушение было велико.

И, разумеется, Нэльо заявился к нему, едва успев переодеться с дороги.

— Надеялся, ты сначала дождёшься меня, а пить будешь уже потом, — с лёгким укором сказал он.

— Может, я тебя на трезвую голову слушать не могу, — буркнул Карантир. — Ты хоть поел?

— Успею…

— Когда, завтра?

Пришлось ещё отвлекаться на то, чтобы найти кого-нибудь и попросить принести с кухни оставшейся после ужина еды. Всё уже остыло, но Нэльо не привередничал. Совсем как в юности: он вечно забывал поесть, занятый заботами о доме и братьях, и если мама не следила, ему частенько доставались холодные остатки ужина. Карантир начал об этом задумываться уже после спасения Нэльо с Тангородрим, когда не ему нужно было заботиться о братьях, а братьям — о нём. И они вдруг поняли, что совсем не знают, как подступиться. Финьо почему-то знал, а они шестеро — нет.

— Вижу, аданы и впрямь поладили с твоими нолдор, — заметил Нэльо, утолив голод. — Не хочешь ли по примеру Финрода стать для них и лордом и наставником?

— Мне более чем достаточно быть наставником Таэнора, — Карантир выразительно закатил глаза. — И кроме того, важно не столько то, чего хочу я, сколько то, чего хотят они.

— Они решили уйти?

— Да, весной, когда растает снег и просохнут дороги. Уйдут на запад все, кроме одного.

— Халет останется? — вскинул бровь Нэльо. 

“Ну, спасибо тебе, братец. Ударить больнее было бы сложно, даже если бы ты захотел”.

— Халет их вождь, и её долг — разделить судьбу её народа, — процедил Карантир сквозь зубы. — Почему ты вообще решил, что это она? Хотя нет, не отвечай, я не желаю знать.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Нэльо.

— Что поделать, если нет у меня очарования Финрода? Но это их выбор, и я его принял. Они ценят свободу больше благополучия — нам ли этого не понять?

— Они — не мы. У нас выбора не было, а у них есть.

— Верно, и они его сделали.

— Финрод до сих пор горюет о смерти Беора — первого, кто принёс ему клятву, — сказал Нэльо после недолгого молчания. — И я уверен, точно так же будет горевать о его сыне и сыне его сына… 

— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что я не Финрод, — резко ответил Карантир.

— А халадины — не беоринги. Но это вовсе не значит, что их нельзя полюбить.

— Осторожнее, брат, — холодно сказал Карантир. — Ты ступаешь на тонкий лёд.

Нэльо грустно улыбнулся.

— Я помню: из всех младших только ты и Курво никогда не приходили ко мне за советом. Не волнуйся, Морьо, я не стану спрашивать ни о чём. Если только ты сам не пожелаешь рассказать.

“Но я знаю, о чём ты молчишь, — говорил его полный печали взгляд. — И знаю, что ты знаешь”.

— Я благодарен тебе за приезд, — сказал Карантир серьёзно. — Но не стоило, Нэльо. Я прекрасно разберусь со всем сам.

— В этом я никогда не сомневался, — Нэльо встал и положил левую, живую руку ему на плечо. — Но знай: что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою… на нашу помощь. Всегда. Ты не один и никогда не будешь.

Старший брат ушёл к себе отдыхать, а Карантир долго ещё сидел, невидящим взглядом смотря на пламя свечей и время от времени прикладываясь к кубку.

_Финрод до сих пор горюет о смерти Беора… Мне жаль… Ты не один._

— Это ты не один, Нэльо, — пробормотал Карантир в пустоту. — А она умрёт, и ничто не в силах этого изменить.

Но по крайней мере она умрёт свободной. Тьма, что однажды поглотит его, убийцу и сына убийцы, никогда до неё не доберётся. Это хорошо. Это ведь хорошо, правда?

Ночь ничего не ответила; лишь вздохнул за окном зимний ветер, едва заметно поколебав огоньки свечей.

*

Взгляд Маэдроса по ту сторону клинка был серым, как небо зимой, и столь же тяжёлым. Острие холодило горло, а промёрзшая припорошенная снегом земля на тренировочной площадке — колени, что чувствовалось даже сквозь тёплые меховые штаны.

“Я снова мертва”.

Потом Маэдрос улыбнулся краешками губ, опустил меч и протянул ей руку, помогая подняться. Правую. Под кожаной перчаткой прятался металл.

— Невероятно! — воскликнула Халет с досадой. — Шестой раз! Из шести!

Ещё ни разу ей не удалось продержаться и полминуты. Впечатление было такое, словно Маэдрос и клинок — одно целое, причём он одинаково хорошо сражался и левой рукой, и правой, металлической. Оказалось, пальцы на ней сгибались и разгибались благодаря хитрому механизму, и это вполне позволяло держать меч. Движения Маэдроса были столь быстрыми, что почти невозможно было уследить: ты только моргнул, а твой меч валяется далеко в стороне, и ты уже убит… был бы в настоящем бою. Да как он это делает, рауги его побери?

Карантир был отличным мечником, сражаться с ним было очень тяжело — и очень интересно. Халет училась у него многому, но и сама могла чему-то научить, каждый их бой походил на танец, от которого закипала кровь. Маэдрос же… Если сравнивать, то в искусстве боя он был как Маглор в искусстве пения — недостижим настолько, что можно даже не пытаться. По ощущениям, каждая из шести попыток сразиться с ним продлилась хорошо если пару мгновений, и это одновременно восхищало и невероятно злило. Так нечестно, кричала внутри капризная маленькая девочка, топая ножками. Нечестно, ведь он держит в руках меч дольше, чем я живу!

Но и Карантир тоже. Однако это почему-то так не злило.

Он, кстати, был здесь — как, казалось, почти все свободные от неотложных дел люди и эльфы. Нашли развлечение! Халет с досадой сплюнула на землю. Разумеется, все пришли смотреть не на то, как её валяют по всей площадке, а на лучшего мечника по обе стороны Моря, но легче от этого не было. Особенно из-за того, что Карантир видел каждую её ошибку, шесть из шести. И взгляд у него был тяжёлый.

Его поединок с Маэдросом был самым прекрасным зрелищем, какое Халет доводилось видеть в жизни. Это тоже был танец, и ни один из братьев не стремился закончить его слишком рано: они позволяли друг другу доводить до конца красивые сложные приёмы и движения, хотя Халет не раз видела возможности закончить всё гораздо раньше. Но их целью была не победа — казалось, они просто наслаждаются возможностью размяться в дружеском поединке. Братском, вернее.

И дёрнули же Халет рауги напроситься на тренировку с Маэдросом! Но ей и вправду было любопытно попробовать. Что ж, вот и попробовала. Сунув руку в огонь, не удивляйся, что горячо.

— Благодарю тебя за поединок, — Маэдрос поклонился ей неглубоко, и она ответила симметричным поклоном. Взгляд Карантира обжигал лопатки, но когда она, наконец, развернулась к нему, он уже шёл сквозь толпу почтительно расступающихся эльфов обратно к замку и на ходу отрывисто давал какие-то распоряжения. Окликать его она не стала.

Когда уже начинало смеркаться, к Халет прибыл эльф с посланием от лорда Маэдроса: тот просил её оказать ему честь разделить с ним трапезу и беседу. Когда-то она уже получала похожее приглашение — в тёплый осенний день, который должен был стать для неё последним в жизни, но не стал благодаря эльфам. Они ужинали с Карантиром в его походном шатре и говорили о битве, а потом он обрабатывал её рану, и под его лёгкими прикосновениями горела кожа. Принять приглашение Маэдроса казалось плохой идеей, но и не принять было нельзя. И к тому же, несмотря на досаду (что всем этим эльфам неймётся, в самом деле?), было любопытно. Этот брат Карантира не походил на того, кто стал бы вести с ней праздные разговоры от скуки.

— Скажи лорду, что я принимаю приглашение.

Покои Маэдроса были такими же, как у Карантира, только обстановка оказалась скромнее: то ли потому, что Маэдрос здесь не жил, а лишь иногда приезжал, то ли в силу характера. Халет подумала, что Карантир, должно быть, предусмотрел гостевые покои для всех своих братьев, и эта мысль отозвалась в сердце волной тепла.

Маэдрос пригласил её сесть, сам налил в простой, но, как всё в этом замке, изящный кубок вино. В свете свечей казалось, что он носит на голове огненную корону. Халет моргнула, и наваждение рассеялось… почти.

— Позволь извиниться за сегодняшнее, Халет, — сказал Маэдрос. — Я вовсе не желал тебя обидеть.

— Но ты не обидел, — удивилась она. — Я сама просила о поединке, и не твоя вина, что ты оказался искуснее.

Вино всё так же было выше всяких похвал. Она начала к этому привыкать, ужасно. Почему весна не торопится?

— А ты умеешь принимать поражение, — Маэдрос почти улыбнулся. — Но всё же с моей стороны это был не лучший поступок, я пошёл на поводу у собственного любопытства — прежде мне не доводилось вступать в поединки, пусть и дружеские, с вашим народом.

— Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы признать, что чего-то не умеешь. Как мой отец говорил: “Не хвались силой — всегда найдётся тот, кто сильней”.

— Твой отец говорил верно, — ответил Маэдрос, вертя в руках кубок. Правая по-прежнему была в перчатке.

— Разве есть кто-то сильнее тебя? — спросила Халет. — Твой брат упоминал, что нет равных тебе в бою ни по эту, ни по ту сторону Моря.

— Карантир прав лишь отчасти. Возможно, среди эльдар и нет мне равных, но со всеми ли эльдар из живущих в мире скрещивал я мечи? Нет. К тому же, не только эльдар умеют сражаться, и не только мечами. В бою важно победить, и что проку будет в моём искусстве, если орк попадёт стрелой мне в глаз? Поэтому прав твой отец: свою силу стоит знать, но кичиться ей — воистину глупость.

— Ты ведь не затем позвал меня, чтобы угостить вином и извиниться? — заметила Халет, когда Маэдрос на некоторое время умолк, погрузившись в какие-то свои думы. 

Он вздохнул, потёр переносицу пальцами левой руки.

— Верно, не только за этим. Я слышал, весной вы собираетесь уйти из Таргелиона.

Халет кивнула:

— Собираемся. Но не переживай, лорд Маэдрос, наш путь лежит не в твои земли.

— Меня тревожит вовсе не это, — возразил он. — Пожалуй, я был бы даже рад, если бы вы пришли в мои земли, такие воины нужны каждому полководцу. Я хотел бы… Если этот вопрос не оскорбит тебя — ответь: почему вы уходите? Карантир невольно вас чем-то обидел? Если это так — я готов просить за него и уверяю тебя, что это могло произойти лишь по незнанию, но не по злому умыслу.

— Нет! — горячо возразила Халет, недоумевая, как такое вообще пришло эльфу в голову. — Твой брат спас нас, лорд Маэдрос, разве могли бы мы таить на него обиду за что бы то ни было? Что до твоего вопроса… Я постараюсь ответить, но не знаю, понравится ли тебе мой ответ. Впрочем, другого всё равно не будет, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Дело в том, что прежде мы всегда были сами по себе, сами выбирали судьбу и следовали за ней до конца. У нашего народа даже не было единого вождя до этой злосчастной битвы с орками. Мы не знали, что такое спокойствие и безопасность, но не знали также и служения. Лорд Карантир предлагает нам очень много и взамен не требует почти ничего, но всё же мы к такому просто не готовы. Жить здесь, служить ему, знать, что будет завтра — этот путь не для нас. И как бы я ни была благодарна твоему брату, я не могу остаться. Ему я сказала то же самое, ибо это — правда, и другого ответа у меня нет.

— Вы сделали выбор, — задумчиво сказал Маэдрос, внимательно её выслушав, — и не мне судить о его правильности, но твой народ оказался мудр в своём решении. Карантиру это разобьёт сердце, но он понимает, что иначе нельзя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Халет. Эльфы когда-нибудь перестанут говорить загадками?

— Дело в том, что на нас, семерых сыновьях Феанора, лежит проклятье, тень которого ложится также и на всех, кто подходит слишком близко. А мой брат… он любит тебя, — заметив, как вздрогнула Халет, Маэдрос чуть склонил голову. — Прости, что говорю об этом так прямо, но это правда, которую ты знаешь и сама. Любовь не даёт ему оттолкнуть тебя, а проклятье мешает протянуть тебе руку. Я испытал подобное сам и знаю, как непросто сейчас брату. Вот что я скажу тебе, Халет. Ты можешь решить только за себя, но, чтобы принять решение, ты должна знать правду, и она такова: мы дали страшную Клятву и прокляты за это. Однажды Клятва призовёт нас, и мы уйдём, оставив за спиной всё, что у нас есть, и всех, кого любим. Уйдём, чтобы не вернуться уже никогда. Я не знаю, произойдёт это завтра, через десять лет, сто или тысячу, но это произойдёт. И тогда тем, кому мы дороги, придётся выбирать — отречься от нас или пойти за нами и вместе с нами погубить свои души. Ты аданет, и, возможно, тень не коснётся тебя… но только возможно.

— А возможно, завтра с севера придут полчища орков, и мы все погибнем безо всяких проклятий, — вздохнула Халет. — Ты так хорошо говоришь, лорд Маэдрос, но ответь, почему все твои слова лишь о смерти? Ты не думал о том, что вы можете победить?

Маэдрос рассмеялся коротко и невесело.

— Победить? Я хотел бы верить в это, Халет, правда… Но, увы, это невозможно.

— И всё же, однажды вы уже победили. Об этом пел твой брат-менестрель.

— То была лишь временная победа, — ответил Маэдрос. — Можно победить Моргота, но не судьбу.

Вот же заладил, с досадой подумала Халет: судьба, проклятье, не победить… Все они, эльфы, такие: вечно думают о каких-то головоломных вопросах без ответов, тогда как порой не думать надо, а взять меч и рубануть хорошенько, а там уж как пойдёт. Даже если это непонятное проклятье ударит завтра — никто же не мешает быть счастливым сегодня. 

Вслух она, конечно, сказал иное:

— Я всего лишь смертная, лорд Маэдрос, и, боюсь, такие сложные рассуждения недоступны моему пониманию. Но я благодарна тебе за откровенность.

Она подняла кубок, отсалютовала ему и допила оставшееся вино одним глотком. Время размышлений прошло, настало время действий. И она знала, что делать.

*

Карантир схватил кинжал и приставил к горлу незваного гостя раньше, чем как следует проснулся. На него смотрели ясные глаза, обрамлённые длинными тёмными ресницами, кажущиеся совсем чёрными в свете единственной свечи у изголовья. В них не было ни малейшего страха.

Он отодвинулся, почти отшвырнув кинжал куда-то в сторону. Тот обиженно звякнул, ударившись об пол, и затих.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задал Карантир самый бессмысленный вопрос из возможных. Халет была слишком близко, практически _в его постели_, и это мешало мыслить ясно. Мешало мыслить в принципе. — Как ты здесь вообще оказалась?

— Не вини свою стражу, — сказала она. — Я убедила их, что у меня к тебе важное дело, и пришла без оружия. К тому же… у меня и впрямь важное дело к тебе.

— Какое? — нахмурился он, откинув одеяло и поднявшись. Думай, думай, не спи! Не просто же так она пришла ночью, что-то должно было случиться! Но почему пришла сама, не передав весть иначе? — Что случилось? Нужна моя помощь?

Халет упёрлась ладонью ему в грудь, заставляя опуститься обратно на кровать.

— Тише, лорд, ничего не случилось, никто не умер, и орки не напали.

— Тогда что…

Он осёкся, когда Халет, всё так же не сводя с него странного тёмного взгляда, села к нему на колени. Тёплая тяжесть, частое дыхание и прижимающаяся к его груди упругая грудь вышибли из головы остатки мыслей, и Карантир обхватил её за талию раньше, чем успел осознать.

А потом она мягко прижалась губами к его губам, и едва он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что она творит, как она тут же углубила поцелуй, и спрашивать о чём бы то ни было расхотелось. Губы Халет были чуть шершавыми и пахли вином. Терпким зимним вином из его погребов.

Нэльо, понял Карантир. Что брат сказал ей?

Собрав последние остатки здравомыслия, он оторвался от её губ и попытался отстраниться. Тело не слушалось, в голове шумело, и в звенящей пустоте мотыльком билась одна-единственная мысль: “Ещё!” Когда он успел пробраться руками под её тунику?..

Халет потянулась к нему снова, но он всё же сумел удержать её за предплечья:

— Нет.

— Что-то не так? — её дыхание обжигало губы.

— Что он сказал тебе? — спросил Карантир и не узнал собственный голос. Низкий, срывающийся, похожий больше на хрип.

— Кто?

— Нэльо… Маэдрос. Что он тебе сказал?

— При чём тут он?

— Ты пришла бы сюда, если бы не он?

Халет не ответила. Карантир спихнул её с колен, и она села рядом. Всё равно слишком, слишком близко. Проклятье.

— Я убью его.

— Твой брат ни в чём не виноват, — тихо сказала Халет, сцепив руки на коленях и вперившись в них взглядом. — Он не сказал мне ничего, о чём я бы не знала сама… кроме слов про проклятье, но не о нём сейчас речь.

Карантир вскинулся было, но она, всё так же не поворачиваясь, накрыла ладонью его руку, и он замер. “Я его убью. Убью”.

— Я знала, но боялась себе признаться, потому что тогда это стало бы слишком реальным. Так глупо. Будто оно уже не было реальнее всего, что со мной происходило в жизни. Твой брат всего лишь назвал вещи своими именами. Не знаю, этого ли он хотел, но благодаря ему я поняла, что вела себя трусливо. Я… я ведь… — она вскинула голову, глядя на него прямо и отчаянно. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

“Тоже?!”

— Я уйду весной, а на тебе лежит проклятье, — продолжала она, и Карантир только сейчас заметил, что сжимает её ладонь в своей. Когда успел? В душе водоворотом закручивались в сумасшедшем танце надежда и отчаяние, и он не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы она замолчала или чтобы продолжала говорить эти прекрасные, невозможные, неправильные слова. — Но до весны ещё есть время, и мы потеряли его уже слишком много. Потому что боялись.

Он заставил себя разжать пальцы и выпустить её руку. Встал, как был — встрёпанный после сна и поцелуев, в одном исподнем — подошёл к окну, не обращая внимания на то, как пол холодит босые ступни, и рванул на себя раму, впуская в покои ледяной зимний воздух. В голове немного прояснилось.

— Мы не можем, — сказал он наконец, поморщившись от того, как дерут горло эти слова, и повернулся к ней. Она стояла у кровати: тёмный силуэт, лицо прячется в тени.

— Мы можем всё, что осмелимся взять у судьбы, — её голос звенел натянутой струной.

Хотелось заорать и разбить стекло, чтобы осколки впились в кожу и изранили пальцы в кровь. Хотелось одним махом преодолеть разделяющие их несколько шагов, подхватить её на руки и не отпускать больше никогда. Хотелось найти Намо Мандоса и вызвать на смертный бой. И братцу врезать тоже хотелось. Судьба. Будто Халет знает что-то об их судьбе! А о своей — знает?

Она подошла ближе, в тусклых отсветах зимней ночи её лицо было бледным и решительным, а губы, недавно так сладко раскрывавшиеся навстречу, были плотно сжаты.

— Ты не понимаешь, — почти простонал Карантир.

— Так объясни мне, скудоумной, чего же я не понимаю, — нахмурилась она.

— Когда вы умираете — вы умираете!

— Надо же, а я-то не знала. Какие ещё великие тайны ты мне откроешь — что вода мокрая? Что орки злобные?

Карантир сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы и впрямь не разбить что-нибудь. Выбор был невелик — или стекло, или собственную голову о стену. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Повторить.

— Вы уходите после смерти, а куда — никому не ведомо. Уходите за пределы мира навсегда, а мы остаёмся. Даже после смерти души эльдар привязаны к Арде!

— И это значит…

— Это значит, что мы не встретимся с тобой больше никогда!

Он взглянул на Халет, надеясь, что она поняла наконец, но она по-прежнему выглядела злой и решительной.

— О, прекрасно. Так, может, прямо сейчас меня и убьёшь?

— Что? — он резко отступил и едва не споткнулся о кинжал, который сам же отшвырнул сюда.

— Я ведь всё равно умру, так чего ждать? Давай же! — она рванула тунику, и та порвалась с треском, обнажая грудь. Карантир застыл, глядя почти с ужасом.

— Халет. Что. Ты. Делаешь?

— Готовлюсь умереть. Раз мне это суждено так или иначе — давай уже с этим покончим, чтобы ты мог и дальше жить спокойно, — когда он не двинулся с места, Халет сама подошла ближе. И прошептала: — Вот видишь. Жизнь тоже имеет значение, лорд Карантир. Так почему бы нам не жить, пока есть такая возможность? Умереть успеем всегда.

Халет стояла почти вплотную, Карантир чувствовал тепло её тела, её дыхания.

— Проклятье нолдор, — сказал он наконец. — Клятва, которую мы семеро давали под звёздным небом, когда умирал отец. Ты не знаешь, что это такое.

— Не знаю, — согласилась Халет. — И более того — знать не хочу. Но если ты думаешь, Карантир, что я боюсь этого всего — ты, прости, конечно, совсем дурак. Сам же говорил: я умру. Я и впрямь умру, мы, люди, всю жизнь живём, зная это. Не смерти нам надо бояться, а того, что отпущенное время жизни пройдёт мимо, а мы ничего не успеем.

Сдавайся, говорил её решительный взгляд. И Карантир сдался. Это оказалось так просто — куда проще, чем бороться с ней, с собой и с судьбой.

До кровати они добрались, не расцепляя объятий, Халет вывернулась из ни на что уже не годных остатков туники и стянула с Крантира его белую льняную рубаху.

— Зачем тебе столько одежды в постели? — пробормотала она, возясь с завязками его штанов. Он не ответил, занятый тем же самым. А с её зимними меховыми штанами возни было куда больше.

Потеряв терпение, Халет толкнула Карантира на кровать и принялась раздеваться сама. Нужно было затеплить ещё свечей, подумал он, а потом она оседлала его бёдра, и думать уже не получалось. Она склонилась, прижимаясь грудью к груди, и жадно поцеловала его, потёршись промежностью о давно уже восставшее естество. Карантир ахнул, подавившись воздухом, и Халет мягко рассмеялась вибрирующим грудным смехом. А потом завела руку назад и направила его в себя. Влажное тепло туго обхватило со всех сторон, и он, повинуясь настойчивой, почти нестерпимой жажде, сжигающей роа, подался бёдрами навстречу, заставив Халет сладко всхлипнуть. Теряясь в ощущениях, Карантир повторил движение, одновременно ловя её губы своими — и она ответила на поцелуй горячо и страстно.

Карантир сел в постели, не выпуская Халет из объятий, она до боли вцепилась ему в плечи и задвигалась быстрее, не сдерживая стонов. Наслаждение поднималось приливной волной, в голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли, и когда — через миг или через вечность, не понять, — Халет выгнулась дугой, вскрикнув и восхитительно сладко сжав его внутри, он словно сорвался с гребня волны вниз, ослепнув и оглохнув, будто лишившись телесной оболочки. Он был собой — и в то же время видел себя со стороны: искажённое удовольствием лицо, блестящий от пота лоб, потемневшие глаза и разметавшиеся по плечам волосы. Удовольствие, своё и чужое, накрыло с головой, и он уткнулся Халет в шею, содрогаясь и забыв, как дышать.

Потом они рухнули на подушки, и Халет устроилась головой у него на груди, прижавшись всем телом, её растрёпанные волосы щекотали шею и подбородок.

— Не знаю, что это было, — сказала она, — но теперь тем более не могу понять, почему мы не делали этого раньше.

— Осанвэ, — хрипло ответил Карантир. Сумасшедшее наслаждение схлынуло, оставив после себя приятную истому. Хотелось вечно лежать так, держа Халет в объятиях и слушая её дыхание. Только этот миг — и ничего больше не нужно… Наверное, таким и бывает счастье, потому что если это не оно, то что тогда?

— То ваше странное умение общаться мыслями? — Халет даже приподнялась, с интересом глядя ему в лицо. По-прежнему без тени страха или беспокойства. — Но ты говорил, что людям оно недоступно…

— Я так думал, — поправил Карантир, — но знать наверняка не мог. В конце концов, люди и эльфы никогда раньше не…

— Не спали друг с другом? Не любили друг друга? — вздёрнула бровь Халет. — Либо ты просто не знаешь об этом, либо мы будем первыми. Не самый плохой исход, как по мне.

Она снова устроила голову у него на груди, и Карантир закрыл глаза, погружаясь в блаженную дрёму… но неожиданная, непрошеная мысль заставила его буквально подскочить на месте.

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросила Халет, тоже приподнявшись. Одеяло соскользнуло с её обнажённых плеч.

Подобрать слова оказалось непросто, произнести их — и того сложнее, но он должен был. Нельзя молчать о таком.

— Согласно обычаям нашего народа, — глухо сказал Карантир, — перед ликом Единого, валар и всего мира ты теперь моя жена. Не знаю, каковы обычаи людей…

— В самом деле? — удивилась Халет. — После одного раза? И никаких церемоний, свадьбы, брачных обетов?

— Есть и церемонии, и обеты, — ответил он, — но они не обязательны, и никто не оспорит брак, заключённый перед ликом Единого, даже если двое обошлись без празднования… как мы. Очевидно, что для людей это не так. И я должен был предупредить, но…

— Но я сама не дала тебе вставить ни слова, — перебила его Халет. — И, прости, поступлю так и теперь, пока ты не успел ничего себе надумать. Скажи, от того, что по обычаям эльфов мы супруги, что-то изменится?

— Я не понимаю.

Она закатила глаза и вздохнула:

— Я люблю тебя, и ты любишь меня. Мы расстанемся однажды, я умру, а тебя приберёт к рукам Клятва, или судьба, или что там ещё… Я никогда тебя не забуду, а ты — эльф и вовсе забывать не умеешь. Ты говоришь, по вашим обычаям для всего мира мы теперь муж и жена — что ж, допустим. Но меняет ли это что-то для нас двоих, Карантир?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда к чему беспокоиться? — Халет вновь упала на кровать спиной вниз и потянула его на себя. — Особенно если есть множество других куда более интересных занятий теперь, когда мы… супруги, — она обхватила его ногами и вовлекла в жадный поцелуй.

Карантир не мог забыть о том, что им придётся расстаться слишком скоро; о том, что он проклят, а она смертна; о том, что Клятва однажды заберёт его душу. И Нэльо всё-таки заслужил хорошей зуботычины: родному брату, значит, побоялся сказать всё, как есть, а аданет, до которой ему, очевидно, нет никакого дела, — не побоялся!

Но об этом можно подумать потом. Потому что сейчас и впрямь есть занятия более интересные.

*

Халет огляделась: она находилась в большой светлой комнате с огромными окнами, раскрытыми настежь, и на ней была та же одежда, в которой она ходила на пир по случаю Долгой Ночи. Свежий тёплый ветерок едва касался кожи, а свет, льющийся с улицы, был необычным: и похожий на солнечный, и в то же время не похожий, более яркий, более золотой, почти осязаемый — казалось, его можно было зачерпнуть горстью. 

Комната тоже была необычная: похожая на те, что были в замке Карантира, но словно бы… легче? Если вообще можно было сказать так о комнате. Высокий потолок, пара тонких резных колонн, украшенных затейливыми узорами, окна практически во всю стену, а там, за окнами — утопающий в золотом свете, зелени и цветах белый город. Такого города нет и не может быть в мире, слишком он похож на грёзу. Только вот Халет прекрасно знала, что сама такого даже вообразить бы не смогла.

А ещё в комнате повсюду стояли изваяния: вроде бы из камня, а может и нет, она мало что понимала в этом. Какие-то были закончены и смотрелись точно как живые, какие-то были только начаты, на полках у стен лежали руки, ноги, туловища, головы, ещё что-то. Выглядело очень странно. И почему-то всё равно красиво.

— Нравится?

Она вздрогнула и обернулась. Карантир стоял, небрежно прислонившись спиной к двери, одетый в простые чёрные штаны и тёмно-красную тунику с чёрной вышивкой по вороту, босой, с собранными в хвост волосами.

— Это сон, — не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснил он. — И осанвэ. Мы сейчас в мастерской моей матери в городе Тирионе, что в Благословенной Земле. Я помню это место таким и с детства любил приходить сюда: здесь можно было остаться одному, подумать, успокоиться. Я любил проводить здесь время, учился и постигал разные науки и ремёсла… Ваятеля из меня, правда, не вышло, как я ни старался, но мама никогда не возражала, если я приходил просто так. Теперь я всякий раз возвращаюсь в её мастерскую в своих мыслях, когда мне нужно побыть одному и обрести душевное равновесие. Довольно часто, — хмыкнул он.

— А… почему я здесь? — тихо спросила Халет, проглотив ком в горле.

— Потому что я тебя впустил, — пожал плечами Карантир.

— Но… зачем?

— Ты теперь моя жена, — он отлепился от двери и подошёл близко-близко, невесомым прикосновением отвёл от её щеки прядь волос. — И это — мой способ сказать, что я тебя люблю.

— Но… Карантир, я…

— Тш-ш, — горячие пальцы легли ей на губы, и она забыла, что хотела возразить. — Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, я просто хочу побыть с тобой там, где время не властно. Пусть даже это лишь иллюзия.

Во сне целоваться с ним было так же сладко, как и наяву. Халет нравилась даже его трогательная неопытность, от которой щемило в груди. Хотя мысль о том, что она была первой, с кем Карантир был близок, и, возможно, последней, — немного пугала. Не многовато ли чести ей, простой смертной?

Любопытство всё же взяло верх над желанием, и Халет, мягко отстранившись, направилась к группе скульптур у стены. И узнала почти всех! Карантир и его братья были и впрямь как живые, казалось — вот-вот заговорят, сойдя со своих постаментов. Они были и похожи на себя, и не похожи — выглядели даже не то чтобы моложе, скорее… наивнее. Было загадкой, как через камень можно передать выражение глаз, но у матери Карантира, если это она ваяла, каким-то образом получалось. Глаза у её сыновей были счастливее, чем видела Халет, в улыбках не было горечи. А высокий статный эльф с сурово сведёнными бровями — должно быть…

— Мой отец, — тихо сказал Карантир за спиной. — Мама любила ваять его, говорила — он каждый раз получается разным. А это она, — он указал на скульптуру, изображающую задумчивую эльфийку с длинной косой, в простом, но изящном платье. — Себя она изображать как раз не слишком любила.

Халет хотела спросить, жива ли мама Карантира, но вовремя прикусила язык. Карантир ответил на незаданный вопрос сам:

— Она осталась дома, за Морем. Говорила, что отец ошибается, а потому она не может с ним пойти.

— А почему пошёл твой отец? И вы семеро?

Карантир отвернулся, потемнев лицом, и Халет показалось, что даже льющийся из окон яркий золотой свет померк. Углы комнаты затянуло тенью.

— Прости, — тихо сказала она, коснувшись его плеча. Карантир не обернулся, но и не отстранился.

— Мы шли сюда, в Смертные Земли, чтобы мстить, — ответил он наконец, голос звучал глухо и как-то надломленно, — и мстим до сих пор. Вся наша жизнь посвящена этой мести, и ей же будет посвящена смерть… Что бы ты ни услышала обо мне и моих братьях там, куда уведёшь свой народ, Халет, знай — скорее всего это будет правдой. А хорошего о нас не скажет в этих землях никто. Я не хотел, чтобы моя судьба омрачила и твою, потому и не предложил тебе стать моей женой сразу же, как увидел.

— Ты увидел меня на поле боя, — напомнила Халет с улыбкой, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сумасшедше быстро бьётся сердце.

— Именно тогда.

— А если бы не всё это… Месть, проклятье… Предложил бы? — вопрос глупее сложно было придумать, она ведь сама собиралась уйти — сбежать — отсюда весной. Жестоко, глупо, бессмысленно спрашивать! Но почему-то было очень важно услышать ответ.

Карантир наконец развернулся к ней, взял за руки — Халет всегда казалось, что этот жест излишне слезливо-романтичен, но сейчас она не думала об этом, утонув в огне, горящем в глазах Карантира.

— Не предложил бы, — сказал он наконец.

— Что?

— Тогда — не предложил бы. Подумай: ты бы согласилась?

Халет подумала… и вынуждена была признать:

— Нет.

— Потому бы и не предложил. Потом… да, возможно. Но ты успела первой.

— Просто вы, эльфы, думаете слишком много.

— Или вовсе не думаем.

Высвободив одну руку, Халет подошла к окну, ведя Карантира за собой.

— В детстве, — сказала она, глядя на купающийся в дивном свете белый город, прекрасный настолько, что хотелось плакать, — мы с братом мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь построим корабль, уплывём за Море и станем единственными из людей, кто увидит волшебную землю, в которой живут боги и заморские эльфы, где нет смерти и болезней, и всё сделано из золота и серебра. Это были лишь детские мечты, красивые, но несбыточные, сродни тому, чтобы научиться летать или стать эльфийскими воинами… Я не думала, что эта мечта сбудется, пусть даже во сне. И всё — благодаря тебе, Карантир.

Она прижалась к его плечу, и он крепко обнял её, словно боялся, что она вот-вот исчезнет, зарылся лицом в волосы.

Даже во сне, в чужом воспоминании, Заморье было прекраснее, чем всё, что Халет могла вообразить. И всё же нолдор оставили его, пришли в Смертные Земли, ведомые местью… Стоит ли месть, хоть какая, хоть кому, того, чтобы потерять _это_? 

Стоит, поняла Халет. Она ведь тоже выбрала не благополучие, пусть и не ради мести. Но, так или иначе, всегда есть что-то важнее безмятежности. Что-то, что нельзя просто так взять и отринуть, даже зная, что в будущем это может сулить опасности, боль и смерть. У каждого своё: месть, честь, долг, свобода, мечта… 

Откуда-то из-за двери раздался шум, и светлая комната будто подёрнулась туманом.

— Нам пора просыпаться, — с сожалением сказал Карантир. — Похоже, кто-то уже явился меня будить.

Явился, как оказалось, Таэнор. А ещё оказалось, что уже почти полдень, Элхор волнуется, узнав, что Халет не появлялась в лагере со вчерашнего вечера, а Маэдрос — узнав, что Карантир до сих пор не проснулся. Всё это Таэнор, в кои-то веки проявив предусмотрительность, сообщил из-за дверей, но Карантир всё равно велел ему “лучше заняться делом вместо того, чтобы мешать своему лорду отдыхать”.

— Не покои, а проходной двор, — проворчал он, одеваясь. — Удвоить замковую стражу, что ли?..

Халет, отыскав свою одежду, поняла, что не всё так просто: её туника явно не годилась для того, чтобы куда-то в ней выходить, а верхняя рубаха и тёплый плащ остались в привратницкой замка. Карантир очень трогательно краснел, стараясь не опускать глаза ниже её лица, пока она не рассмеялась, сказав, что, как мужу, ему теперь не зазорно.

— Дело не в этом, — пробормотал он, покраснев ещё больше. — Сейчас времени уже нет, а я… боюсь с собой не совладать.

— Так вот оно что, — задумчиво сказала Халет, подходя ближе. — А знаешь… Я думаю, подождёт твой брат, и мои халадины тоже никуда не денутся…

Она притянула Карантира к себе и поцеловала, запустив руки в только что расчёсанные волосы и снова их растрёпывая.

К демонам всё и всех. Молодожёнам, в конце концов, положено немного уединения. Мысль о том, что времени всё равно слишком мало, и не только сегодня, а вообще, Халет безжалостно задушила. Сама ведь хотела, чтобы скорее наступила весна.

*

— Морьо, — точно таким же тоном Нэльо говорил с Карантиром дома в Тирионе, когда он, в очередной раз подравшись с Тьелко, разбивал мамину любимую вазу или делал ещё что-нибудь подобное: терпение и мягкий укор. — Что же ты наделал?

— Решил за себя, — огрызнулся он. — И ты, брат, занялся бы лучше тем же самым. Я разбирался раньше сам, и сейчас разберусь.

Глупо было надеяться утаить хоть что-то в этом замке, тем более что-то настолько важное, тем более в присутствии Нэльо, который слишком привык решать проблемы младших братьев ещё с детства и теперь никак не мог осознать, что это больше не нужно. Во всяком случае, с Карантиром — точно не нужно. Он и раньше неплохо справлялся, да и теперь Нэльо брал деньги именно у него. А всё туда же: младший — значит, глупый и нуждается в неусыпной заботе. Будто в их случае возраст хоть о чём-нибудь говорит!

— Я же не враг тебе, — Нэльо, взволнованно меряющий покои Карантира шагами из угла в угол, остановился и взглянул на брата с грустью. — Морьо, я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно…

— Но это не в твоей власти! — рыкнул Карантир. — Я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы всё было хорошо, но оглянись вокруг, Нэльо: никогда так не было! Ещё с изгнания отца из Тириона, а дальше — только хуже. Не в твоих силах было оградить нас от бед ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Я знаю, — очень тихо сказал Нэльо, не глядя на него. — Знаю. Но… ты не представляешь, как это больно: видеть, что те, кого ты любишь, шагают в пасть проклятья и смерти сами, своей волей, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. Всё верно: я не мог остановить вас никогда, а потому шёл первым, чтобы хотя бы быть рядом. Я видел, что было с отцом, когда мама сказала, что уходит, и после этого что-то в нём поменялось безвозвратно. Терять обретённое счастье — невыносимо.

— Но это жизнь! И это был выбор отца. Он ведь мог поступить иначе, как и мама. Думаешь, они оба не знали, на что идут?

— Не уверен, — покачал головой Нэльо. — Отец не мог представить, что мама однажды оставит его. Оставит нас.

— Значит, мне повезло больше, чем отцу, — невесело усмехнулся Карантир, — потому что я с самого начала знал, чем всё закончится.

— Знать и в самом деле испытать — не одно и то же.

Карантир пожал плечами.

— Теперь у меня нет выбора: я его уже сделал. И Халет тоже.

— И ты ей позволил?

— А мог я не позволить? Скажи, Нэльо, — прищурился он, — мог ли ты остановить Финьо тогда в Альквалондэ? Почему не остановил?

Брат оказался рядом мгновенно, пальцы железной руки впились в плечо до боли, и Карантиру стоило некоторого труда не поморщиться. Глаза Нэльо метали молнии.

— Не смей сравнивать! — прошипел он.

— Он тогда сделал выбор — точно так же, как Халет сейчас.

Нэльо отпустил его и резко отвернулся, но Карантир успел заметить, какими тоскливыми стали его глаза. Карантир упомянул Финьо за его привычку выбирать сердцем, не раздумывая, как делала и Халет, но, кажется, попал прямо в открытую рану. Вот только Халет выбрала не его. Что выбрал Финьо — было очевидно.

Наверное, он и впрямь не должен был сравнивать.

— Прости меня, Морьо, — Нэльо, справившись с собой, снова повернулся к нему. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, но это не даёт мне права за тебя решать. Пусть я не одобряю твой выбор, но он уже сделан, и всё, что я могу — принять его. Просто знай: что бы ни случилось, ты остаёшься моим братом. И всегда можешь прийти за советом.

— Знаю, — ответил Карантир.

— Но не придёшь, — Нэльо дёрнул уголком губ в намёке на улыбку.

— Не приду. И всё равно — спасибо, брат.

*

Халет несолидно взвизгнула, взмахнув руками, и непременно упала бы прямо на пятую точку, если бы её не поддержал Карантир.

— Ай! Да что ж такое!

Рядом, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Лауренаро, точно так же пытался устоять на разъезжающихся ногах Элхор, только делал он это в основном молча. Халет же ругалась, не стесняясь.

Это было очень странное эльфийское развлечение: скользить по замёрзшему озеру на привязанных к обуви железных ножах. Они назывались “коньки”, но выглядели, по мнению Халет, именно как ножи, разве что были не такими острыми. Как на этом можно было стоять — непонятно, но эльфы скользили на этих своих коньках по льду озера, вовсе не напрягаясь, быстро, легко и изящно, и совсем не падали, и ноги у них не дрожали и не разъезжались. Они даже умудрялись танцевать на льду!

— Это колдовство, — уверенно заявила она Карантиру, увидев его подданных за этим занятием.

— Отнюдь. Всего лишь коньки.

— Неважно, как это называется — колдовство и есть.

Тогда Карантир предложил ей попробовать самой, и она не смогла отказаться: было страшно любопытно, да и в исполнении эльфов это хоть и казалось чародейством, но сложным не выглядело…

Попробовав, Халет ещё больше уверилась: колдовство. Иначе почему ничего не получается ни у кого из людей, зато эльфы все будто в этих коньках родились? Мимо с широченной улыбкой пронёсся Таэнор, и она витиевато выругалась.

— Кажется… получается… — запинаясь, пробормотал Элхор, неуверенно оттолкнувшись сначала одной ногой, потом второй, и медленно скользя вперёд. — Лауренаро, полу…ауч!

Глядя на то, как Лауренаро помогает раздосадованному Элхору подняться, Халет заставила себя отпустить руку Карантира и очень медленно, очень аккуратно, выставив вперёд правую ногу, попробовала перенести на неё вес и оттолкнуться левой… и — о чудо! — получилось! Но вот оборачиваться к Карантиру с победной улыбкой явно не стоило, потому что с трудом обретённое равновесие от этого слишком резкого движения неизбежно нарушилось.

Карантир снова успел её подхватить:

— Осторожнее.

Щеки коснулось его тёплое дыхание, и Халет забыла, что хотела сказать. Наверняка что-то не слишком доброе о том, что теперь вся задница в синяках будет. Но мысли куда-то улетучились, оставив блаженную пустоту в голове и громкий стук собственного сердца в ушах. Серебряные глаза Карантира потемнели, он быстро скользнул языком по губам и склонился ниже… 

Что-то с размаху врезалось в Халет сзади, и она, уцепившись за Карантира, вместе с ним рухнула на лёд. А сверху приземлился Таэнор, на которого случайно налетел Элхор.

— Какого… балрога… — задушенно просипел Карантир. — Таэнор!

— Это моя вина, лорд Карантир, прости, — пробормотал смущённый Элхор, пытаясь подняться. Разумеется, Лауренаро тут же оказался рядом, чтобы помочь. Таэнор поднялся сам, а Халет решила не рыпаться: лёд — он, конечно, холодный, зато Карантир тёплый. Он, кстати, тоже не торопился.

Но Таэнор не был бы Таэнором, если бы не испортил момент:

— Мой лорд, леди Халет, прошу прощения… я помогу! 

— Поезжай уже отсюда… куда-нибудь, — огрызнулся Карантир. — Сами справимся.

Он поднялся ловко, одним слитным движением, и протянул Халет руку. На его плаще, штанах и даже волосах серебрился мелкий снег, и смотрелось это так, что Халет почти пожалела о том, что не умеет создавать изваяния из камня, как мать Карантира. Очень уж хотелось запечатлеть это мгновение навсегда: протянутую руку, смеющиеся глаза, даже коньки эти дурацкие, на которых она стояла, как новорождённый жеребёнок, а Карантир — как… ну да, как лорд. И как эльф. Она ухватилась за его руку и поднялась. И чуть не упала снова.

— Нет, ну это невозможно!

Впрочем, когда зимнее солнце начало клониться к закату, и катающиеся на льду озера стали потихоньку расходиться, она стояла на коньках уже почти уверенно. Даже ездила. Недалеко и небыстро, но ездила! У Элхора всё равно получалось лучше, но Элхор, а с ним Лауренаро, уже ушли, а Халет не желала сдаваться. К тому же ей нравилось, когда Карантир держал её за руки и объяснял, как стоять на коньках, как отталкиваться, как ехать вперёд и поворачивать… ради этого — и ради наконец-то пойманного ощущения скольжения, почти полёта — можно было и помёрзнуть немного.

— Приглашаю тебя разделить со мной ужин, — шепнул ей Карантир.

— И согреться? — Халет незаметно погладила тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем, почувствовав, как у него сбивается дыхание.

— И согреться.

— А знаешь, — сказала Халет, когда они уже шли к замку, повесив связанные лямками коньки через плечо, — не так уж это и плохо — кататься на коньках. Но всё равно я убеждена, что без колдовства тут не обошлось!


	5. Часть 5

Время неумолимо уходило: злыми метелями в конце зимы, первыми весенними капелями и ледоходом на Гелионе. Весна вступала в свои права, заснувшая на зиму земля просыпалась и звенела радостью жизни, а Карантир мог думать только об одном: хорошо, что здесь, на севере, весна наступает позже, чем на южных границах Таргелиона… и всё равно — слишком скоро.

Когда земля впитала талые воды, а из-под пожелтевшей прошлогодней начала пробиваться молодая зелёная трава, Халет сказала, что люди покинут Таргелион за неделю до праздника Рождения Цветов. Тогда Карантир вспомнил слова Нэльо: знать и испытать — не одно и то же. Теперь он мог сказать, что это правда: всё равно что читать о ранениях — или в самом деле их получить. 

Сном казалась вся эта зима — холодная, но счастливая, словно украденная у злой судьбы, и в то же время она была реальнее всей его прежней жизни, будто он всю её проспал, а проснулся только сейчас. Наверняка за это счастье ещё придётся дорого заплатить, но все, кто шёл за Феанором, королём нолдор-изгнанников, знали, что поход их закончится во тьме, и уж конечно знали это его сыновья. Хуже уже не будет. А что после яркого света тьма кажется особенно непроглядной… и не к такому приходилось привыкать.

Однажды ему приснилась девочка с чёрными, как у него, волосами и серо-зелёными глазами Халет. Нэльо учил её ездить верхом, Тьелко — стрелять из лука, Амбаруссар играли с ней в прятки, Кано пел колыбельные, а Курво дарил удивительные игрушки, и Халет ворчала, что она так совсем эльфийкой вырастет. Проснувшись, он долго смотрел на дрожащий огонёк свечи, обнимая безмятежно спящую Халет. Если бы она и впрямь понесла от него дитя…

…то ей нужно было бы бежать как можно дальше и как можно быстрее и никогда, никогда не вспоминать о том, кто отец её ребёнка. Может, тогда проклятье до него не дотянется. Карантир не хотел бы оставить своему ребёнку такое наследство, какое оставил ему его отец.

Пусть эта черноволосая девочка с глазами Халет останется сном — простым, не пророческим. Иначе он не сможет исполнить Клятву, а не исполнить её — хуже, чем умереть. Карантир не молился Эру Илуватару никогда в своей жизни, но в ту ночь был к этому очень близок.

День исхода был тёплым и солнечным — один из тех весенних дней, когда и дышится легче, и улыбаться тянет просто так, безо всякой причины. Кому-то, может, и хотелось улыбаться в тот день, но не Карантиру. 

Халет стояла перед ним, чуть бледнее обычного, но решительная, ни тени сомнения не таилось в её глазах. Ночью они были мужем и женой в последний раз перед вечностью разлуки, а сейчас — вождь халадин стояла перед лордом нолдор, и так же стояли друг напротив друга их народы. Из аданов только Элхор оставался в Таргелионе, принеся присягу Карантиру.

— Мы благодарны тебе за спасение людей племени и неоценимую помощь, лорд Карантир, — говорила Халет, её звонкий голос слышен был всем собравшимся, людям и эльфам. — За долгую зиму вы, нолдор, стали нам, халадинам, друзьями и соратниками, и никакое время и расстояние не в силах будут этого изменить: клянусь, что куда бы ни завела нас судьба, мы всегда будем помнить, что здесь, в Таргелионе, есть у нас друзья. И как знать — возможно, однажды нам снова суждено будет объединиться против общего врага. Но сейчас дорога зовёт нас вперёд, и мы подчиняемся её зову, как подчинялись и наши предки, пришедшие в эти земли с востока. Увы, мы не можем отблагодарить вас, нолдор, за всё, что вы для нас сделали, ничем, кроме добрых слов. Но тебе, лорд Карантир, я всё же хотела бы подарить то, что будет напоминать обо мне: не о вожде халадин, а о Халет, дочери Халдада, что жива благодаря тебе.

Она подошла к Карантиру и, глядя так же прямо, как и всегда, протянула ему на вытянутых руках кожаный пояс: мягкий, прекрасно выделанный, со сложным узором, в котором можно было узнать и нолдорские мотивы, и любимые людьми рубленые растительные орнаменты. Как в мече, что он ковал для неё…

“Будто мне нужно что-то материальное, чтобы помнить о тебе”.

Он принял из рук Халет пояс, чудом удержавшись от того, чтобы привлечь её к себе. Потому что тогда точно не смог бы отпустить. Расцепил свой пояс из сложно переплетённых металлических колец и перепоясался подаренным — на диво удобным. Впрочем, даже будь это кусок верёвки, Карантир бы, наверное, не заметил. Потому что смотрел только на Халет.

— Благодарю тебя, Халет, дочь Халдада, — ответил он, очень стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Для меня честью было знакомство с тобой и с вами, аданы из племени халадин. И если я сожалею о чём-то — так это о том, что пришло время расстаться. И ещё — о том, что мои воины не пришли вам на помощь раньше. Орки напали на вас в моих землях, а я не сумел вовремя этому помешать… А потому хочу предложить вам виру за убитых.

— Ты, верно, плохо знаешь нас, лорд, — гневно сказала Халет, — если думаешь, что после всего, что ты для нас сделал, мы посмели бы винить тебя в чём-то! Кем бы мы были после этого? Уж верно, ты не виноват в том, что мы прогневили Врага, и мы не возьмём у тебя денег после того, как целую зиму ели твой хлеб!

Халадины согласно зашумели.

— В моих словах не было желания оскорбить, и если я невольно сделал это — прошу прощения у тебя, Халет, и у твоего племени, — Карантир склонил голову. — А что до виры, то вовсе не деньги я предлагаю вам, — он сделал знак, и стоящие позади нолдор вынесли и положили у ног Халет две сотни мечей, сработанных кузнецами из Первого Дома. Простые, с чёрной оплёткой и звездой Феанора в перекрестье гарды и клинка — почти все эльфы Первого Дома были вооружены такими. — Эти клинки сослужат вам хорошую службу против орков Моргота. Они светятся при приближении этих тварей, поэтому больше вас не застанут врасплох, как было прежде.

— Так это совсем другое дело! — радостно воскликнула стоящая в первых рядах халадин высокая женщина. — Что ж ты, лорд, сразу-то не сказал, что это оружие?

— Эти клинки могут спасти немало жизней и снести немало поганых орочьих голов, — голос Халет стал теплее, и Карантир выдохнул: ему очень не хотелось оскорбить её даже невольно, особенно в последнюю их встречу. Не умел он подбирать слова. — Мы принимаем их с благодарностью. И пусть трепещет Враг, зная, что люди и эльдар — союзники против него.

— Урааа! — дружно грянули халадины и даже некоторые из эльфов. Недовольной выглядела лишь старая женщина по имени Таннаан, целительница и хранительница мудрости племени, но она выглядела так почти всегда. Халет как-то говорила: она считает, что Свет так же чужд аданам, как и Тьма, и их путь — где-то посередине, узкий, как лезвие меча, а потому не стоит склоняться ни в одну сторону, ни в другую. Впрочем, мысли старой целительницы Карантира волновали мало, как и её недовольство.

— Эти клинки — дар народа нолдор народу халадин, — сказал он, когда голоса стихли. — А теперь, Халет, дочь Халдада, прими и ты подарок от меня, Карантира, сына Феанора.

Таэнор передал Карантиру меч в простых чёрных ножнах, на которых, лишь присмотревшись, можно было различить серебристый узор, и тот протянул его Халет. Она тихо ахнула, не удержавшись, и вскинула на Карантира изумлённые сияющие глаза.

— Возьми же, — сказал он почти шёпотом. — Этот меч твой. Я выковал его для тебя.

Халет осторожно протянула руку, взяла меч так, будто боялась уронить и разбить на осколки. Вынула из ножен и застыла, восхищённо рассматривая бегущие по лезвию призрачные узоры, так похожие на те, что украшали подаренный Карантиру пояс.

— Воистину не знает границ твоя щедрость… лорд Карантир, — выговорила она, враз охрипнув. — Этот клинок прекрасен.

— И он будет хранить тебя, куда бы ты ни направилась, — “и куда не смогу последовать за тобой я сам”.

Несколько раз взмахнув мечом и убедившись, что он идеально ложится в руку, Халет убрала его в ножны и повесила на пояс взамен прежнего — а прежний передала кому-то из своих людей.

Так они простились, теперь уже навсегда.

Карантир смотрел вслед уходящим халадинам даже тогда, когда они совсем пропали из вида. Смотрел до рези в глазах. Рядом стоял понурый и притихший Таэнор, а Элхор и вовсе не сдерживал слёз, до побелевших костяшек стиснув лежащую у него на плече руку Лауренаро. Счастливый — он мог плакать.

*

Караван из Белегоста пришёл через три недели после праздника Рождения Цветов. Азагхал приехал сам и, как и обещал, привёз огромную партию мифрила. Даже собирался потом проехаться до Химлада — Курво будет счастлив. Карантир тоже был рад видеть короля гномов Белегоста, хотя ему об этом, разумеется, говорить бы не стал. Азагхал, шумный, грубоватый и прямолинейный, словно развеял незримую, но ощутимую тоску, повисшую над замком после того, как племя Халет покинуло берега Хелеворна. Там, где появлялся Азагхал, места для тоски просто не оставалось — он занимал собой, казалось, всё свободное пространство, а несвободное — освобождал и занимал тоже. В чём Нэльо нельзя было отказать, так это в умении выбирать друзей.

За обсуждением прошлых, будущих и текущей сделок засиделись допоздна, но всё равно успели решить не все вопросы. В конце концов, Азагхал ударил кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнули стоящие на нём писчие приборы и сидящий за этим же столом Таэнор, и сказал:

— Так. Хватит крючкотворства на сегодня! Давайте-ка, — обратился он к Таэнору и своему писцу, — убирайте это всё, живо, живо. А ты, Тёмный Финвэ, вели-ка подать нам добрый ужин, да чтоб твои эльфы не забыли притащить и бочонок пива, что я с собой привёз! Будешь пиво? — говорил он по своим меркам негромко, но уши всё равно закладывало.

Карантир покачал головой:

— Я лучше выпью вина, — и обратился к Таэнору: — И что ты сидишь, как король Ингвэ на золотом троне в Валимаре? Не слышал? Быстро вели подавать ужин, и к нему — вина и пива. Прямо в кабинет. Не обидишься, Азагхал, если отужинаем здесь, а не в Малом Зале?

— Обижусь? — хохотнул Азагхал. — Да я скорее обижусь, если мне придётся после всех этих часов крючкотворства тащиться по вашим бесконечным коридорам с пустым желудком!

Ужин, как и следовало, подали горячий и обильный: мясо, жареная картошка, грибы и тушёные овощи, и, разумеется, ломти тёплого, только из печи, хлеба. Гномий король ценил простую и сытную пищу, и чем больше на столе было картошки, хлеба и разных видов мяса — тем лучше. Гномы споро откупорили бочку с пивом, Таэнор наполнил вином кубок Карантира.

— Вы, — обратился к гномам Азагхал, — идите сами пожрите как следует да спать, у нас завтра много работы.

— И ты, Таэнор, свободен, — сказал Карантир. Оруженосец поклонился и ушёл вместе с гномами.

Азагхал принялся за еду. Для неподготовленного это могло бы быть зрелищем впечатляющим, да только не с лучшей стороны, но Карантир привык давным-давно, и его не смущало ни чавканье, ни отрыжка, ни запачканные в еде руки, борода и усы гнома. Сам он от еды, разумеется, не отказался тоже, но орудовать предпочитал не руками, а ножом и вилкой. Азагхал как-то посмеялся над этой эльфийской привычкой, назвав эльфов чистоплюями и неженками, на что Карантир, не оставшись в долгу, заметил, что сам гном похож на борова, по ошибке пущенного за стол. Азагхал был в восторге.

Наевшись и вновь наполнив пивом опустевшую кружку, гном выжидающе уставился на Карантира.

— Говорят, Тёмный Финвэ, что ты тут, пока мы не виделись, Фелагундом заделался?

Амбаруссар как-то спрашивали Азагхала, почему он всех эльфов зовёт какими-то странными вариантами имён, на что он ответил просто: “А нравится мне так. Ваши имена все ужасно скучные, так я их хоть чутка поживее сделал, скажите спасибо!”. Это могло бы быть грубостью от кого угодно, но от Азагхала было, как ни странно, скорее знаком исключительного расположения. К “Тёмному Финвэ” Карантир относился так же, как ко всем прочим привычкам гнома, которые поначалу казались невыносимыми. Тем более что и братьям тоже досталось: Медноголовый, Златокузнец, Охотник, Искусник, Рыжий и Другой Рыжий. На своё прозвище жаловаться не стоило, ведь с Азагхала сталось бы назвать его и Красномордым.

— И от кого же, интересно, ты слышал это, почтенный Азагхал?

— Земля слухами полнится, — таинственно ответил тот. — Так как?

— Никак. Видел ты здесь людей?

— Одного видел. Если я не совсем ещё окосел, он у тебя в замковой страже стоял.

— Элхор, — сказал Карантир. — Да, он присягнул мне. Но остальные люди его племени ушли дальше на запад. Поэтому не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но не вышло из меня кузена Финрода.

— А ты нос-то не вешай раньше времени, — Азагхал хлопнул Карантира по спине так, что тот едва не ткнулся лбом в стол. — Оно, знаешь, может, и к лучшему, что не вышло.

— Иначе тебе пришлось бы делать мне такую же скидку, как ему? — вскинул бровь Карантир.

— Что-что? Глуховат я что-то стал, не слышу ни хрена. Не сказал ли ты сейчас, что я — я! — кому-то там скидку делал?

— Может, и сказал.

— А, — хмыкнул гном. — Ну тогда всё в порядке: это не я глухой, это ты совсем с ума съехал, не иначе. Чтоб я — да кому-то скидку давал! Да за что ж, интересно? За глаза ваши красивые?

— Это уж тебе виднее — за что.

— Быстро ты что-то захмелел сегодня, Тёмный Финвэ, — хохотнул Азагхал. — Умён твой родич Фелагунд, да всё же не настолько, чтоб из меня верёвки вить. Не видать скидки ни ему, ни тебе.

— И не надеялся, — развёл руками Карантир, не поверив, разумеется, ни единому слову насчёт Финрода. Верёвки тот вил из всех, и преотлично. — Если не в скидке дело, то в чём же?

Гном пожевал губами, подбирая слова.

— Скажу тебе как другу… что?

— Ты сам же однажды обмолвился, Азагхал, — лукаво улыбнулся Карантир, — что среди эльфов лишь Маэдрос тебе друг, а остальные — либо торговые партнёры, либо занозы в заднице.

Король гномов расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— И впрямь! — пророкотал он, отсмеявшись. — Всё-то вы помните, остроухие, с вами даже договоров можно не писать, так уговориться: вы, если что, напомните с точностью до словечка.

— Тогда на следующую поставку так и уговоримся, на словах? Мои писцы будут только рады.

— Ну нет, ищи дурака, — Азагхал снова рокочуще рассмеялся. — Что написано пером, не вырубишь топором! — он снова приложился к кружке, крякнул и смахнул с усов пивную пену. — Так о чём бишь я… Ах да, скажу тебе тогда как торговому партнёру: с людьми дело иметь — что греть руки подле лесного пожара. Не знаешь, то ли согреешься, то ли сгоришь. Родичу твоему Фелагунду люди служат, и служат на совесть, и горят ярко, да только и сгорают быстрее, чем сухой хворост: вот был человек молод и силён — а вот уже едва может подняться с ложа, весь седой и иссохший… Я видел такое в Нарготронде вот этими вот глазами. Тот человек умер вроде бы не так и давно, а уж его сын своих детей к службе готовит. Поэтому, Тёмный Финвэ, хорошо, что они ушли: тебе не придётся их хоронить.

— Вы с Маэдросом сговорились, что ли? — буркнул Карантир и подлил в кубок ещё вина. В голове уже шумело, но к балоргам всё. Сегодня он хотел напиться. “Напиться и забыться”, как сказал однажды Элхор, но эльфы не забывают. Не сможет забыться — хотя бы немного расслабится, пусть за это и придётся заплатить больной головой. Подумаешь.

— Медноголовый знает, что говорит. Такой же умный, как я, не просто так мы друзья с ним! — Азагхал, со стуком поставил на стол опустевшую пивную кружку. — Зря ты мальца отослал, самому теперь наливать каждый раз… 

— Позволь, — Карантир забрал у него кружку и до краёв наполнил пивом из бочонка, не пролив ни капли. Если это удалось — можно пить дальше.

Азагхал шумно отпил из кружки, снова запачкав усы пивной пеной.

— Ах, хорошшшо! Никогда не пойму, почему вы, эльфы, пиво не уважаете. Даже Медноголовый — и тот пьёт его, только если вина нормального нет. Ну да что с вас взять, остроухих… мне же больше достанется! Хм, кстати говоря, Тёмный Финвэ, — гном посмотрел на Карантира, хитро прищурившись, — а не хочешь ли ты выпить со мной на спор, как твои младшие братья? Одолеешь меня — сделаю скидку на мифрил!

Карантиру очень захотелось от души приложиться головой о столешницу.

*

Лес был колдовским — Халет поняла это сразу, едва ступив под зелёную сень вековых деревьев. Такие же росли и в Эстоладе, но там в воздухе не было этого острого и чарующего ощущения чужой магии, не враждебной, но и не доброй. Просто — чужой. Больше всего этот лес походил на леса Оссирианда, знакомые по детским воспоминаниям.

За ними следили. Никого не было видно ни в подлеске, ни в ветвях деревьев, ни единого постороннего звука не нарушало покой этого места, — и всё же кто-то был здесь. Взгляды, острые, как наконечники стрел, впивались в спину и заставляли против воли оглядываться. Халет остановилась, подняв руку, — и за ней остановились все.

Переход через пустошь, которую эльфы называли Нан-Дунгортеб, а люди окрестили попросту Гиблой, дался племени нелегко. Многие погибли, оставшиеся в живых были голодны и ослаблены, и, хотя ни один человек не роптал и не пытался повернуть назад, вернуться в Таргелион или хоть в леса Эстолада, было очевидно, что умереть сейчас, после всего, что пришлось преодолеть, не хотел бы никто.

Халет отстегнула от пояса ножны с мечом и осторожно опустила на траву. Достала из-за пояса кинжал, из-за голенища сапога — второй, сняла с плеча лук — и тоже положила рядом. Не дожидаясь приказа, то же самое сделали все, кто был вооружён.

— Мы пришли не как враги, — громко проговорила Халет, глядя в лесной сумрак и чувствуя на себе ответный взгляд. — Мы хотим поговорить с вами. Покажитесь!

Сначала ничего не произошло, лес всё так же молча смотрел на незваных гостей десятками невидимых глаз. А потом… они словно соткались из воздуха, совершенно бесшумно: ни один лист не зашелестел, ни одна веточка не дрогнула, а на поляне, окружая жмущихся друг к другу людей со всех сторон, появились эльфы, все как один в серебристо-серых плащах с капюшонами и в зелёной с коричневым одежде, у всех в руках были натянутые луки, на каждой тетиве дрожала стрела, а в колчанах за плечами топорщились опереньем другие. Лучники не промахнутся, это ясно.

Вперёд вышел высокий эльф с огромным, почти в собственный рост, чёрным луком. Стрела на тетиве смотрела вниз, а острые глаза под нахмуренными светлыми бровями — на Халет. У эльфа были длинные белые волосы, заплетённые в косы у висков, и он живо напомнил ей того, кто однажды вывел их с Халдаром из леса, когда они были детьми. Конечно, это был другой эльф и другой лес, но воспоминание почему-то успокоило.

— Вы пересекли границу владений короля Элу Тингола, — сказал эльф звучным низким голосом. — Я — Белег Куталион, предводитель пограничной стражи королевства Дориат. Назовите себя и ответьте, зачем пришли сюда.

— Меня зовут Халет, дочь Халдада, я — вождь племени халадин. Я и мои люди пришли с востока, как до того — мой отец и отец моего отца. Мы шли, оставляя за спиной древнюю Тьму, искали свой путь и надеялись однажды найти свой дом. Много лишений и опасностей преодолел мой народ, прежде чем мы ступили на эти земли, и я прошу тебя, Белег Куталион, и твоего короля Элу: позвольте нам остаться здесь и восстановить силы, дабы двигаться дальше.

Выслушав Халет, Белег Куталион снял с тетивы стрелу и закинул в колчан, а лук повесил за спину. Повинуясь его едва заметному жесту, эльфы-пограничники тоже опустили луки, убрав стрелы. Халет тихо-тихо выдохнула.

— Сегодня и на следующие три недели вы можете остаться, — эльф оглядел халадин внимательным цепким взглядом бывалого разведчика, наверняка подмечая всё: и грязную, местами изорванную одежду, и усталые лица, и скромные пожитки, и, разумеется, прекрасной работы оружие. — Вся дичь, которую вы добудете в этом лесу, ваша. Я же должен узнать мнение короля Элу: если он позволит вам остаться дольше — так тому и быть, если же нет — вам придётся уйти.

— Благодарю тебя за это, Белег Куталион, — склонила голову Халет.

*

У Элу Тингола были серебряные волосы и невероятно красивые струящиеся сине-серебряные одежды. Венец его тоже был серебряным, будто сотканным из покрытых инеем ветвей и листьев, навеки застывших в неизменном совершенстве. Но глаза цвета грозового неба смотрели холодно, а губы были надменно сжаты. По левую руку от короля стоял Белег, а по правую — высокий широкоплечий эльф с блестящими чёрными волосами, в кольчуге и вооружённый копьём и кинжалом. Чуть позади полукругом выстроились копейщики, по бокам застыли лучники. Вспомнив первую встречу с Карантиром, Халет подавила усмешку. Так вот, значит, какие они — эльфы лесных земель. На своих сородичей из-за Моря они не походили почти ничем.

На встречу с Элу Тинголом Халет пришла безоружной, как и наказал ей загодя Белег, и с ней были лишь Наурет и Таннаан. Она вышла вперёд:

— Приветствую тебя, Элу Тингол, король Дориата.

— Значит, это ты — Халет, вождь смертных, что пересекли границу моих земель? — красивое лицо короля было неподвижно, как у одной из статуй во снах-воспоминаниях Карантира, и на приветствие он не ответил, лишь едва заметно вздёрнув бровь. И верно, хмыкнула про себя Халет, зачем называть своё имя, если всем оно и без того известно?

— Да, это я.

— И что же привело тебя и твоих… людей в мои земли, Халет?

— Мы пришли в поисках своего дома и своей судьбы, — повторила она то же, что сказала Белегу, — и вовсе не хотели оскорбить тебя вторжением. Если будет на то твоя воля — мы уйдём немедля.

— Моя воля, — всё тем же пренебрежительным тоном, от которого сводило скулы, ответил Тингол, — такова: ты и твоё племя можете остаться в этом лесу, поскольку эльфы всё равно не живут в нём, а лишь порой обходят дозором. Но только при следующих условиях. Первое: вы не будете тревожить эльфов Дориата, не будете просить у них помощи или вмешиваться в их дела, и все свои проблемы будете решать сами, какими бы они ни были. Второе: вы не будете пытаться пересечь границы Дориата за Завесой. Третье: вы обязаны будете обходить границы и истреблять всех орков и прочих слуг Врага, каких встретите.

Нет, ну это было уже слишком.

— Не знала, король Элу, что у эльфов Дориата принято встречать гостей оскорблениями, — резко сказала она.

Красивое надменное лицо Тингола дрогнуло в неподдельном изумлении.

— Что? — спросил он тихо, будто ветер прошелестел в листве. Белег и черноволосый страж с копьём заметно напряглись.

— Неужто ты, король Элу, и впрямь думаешь, что хоть один человек из племени халадин, встретив орка, отпустил бы его с миром, а не бросился в бой? Каждый из тех, кто пришёл за мной сюда, потерял в боях с тварями Врага или друзей, или родичей. Мои собственные отец и брат пали в бою с орками! Каждый из халадин, способный держать оружие, считает долгом чести, встретив орка или иного слугу Врага, убить его или погибнуть самому, пытаясь.

— Что ж…, — медленно проговорил Элу, — мне нравится твой ответ, Халет из племени халадин. Но я не закончил. Ваше оружие говорит о том, откуда вы пришли, куда больше, чем твои слова. Разве мог я не узнать герб сынов Феанора? Что связывает тебя с этими про́клятыми? Отвечай честно, Халет.

— И снова ты оскорбляешь меня, король Элу, — ей стоило немалого труда произнести это ровно, ничем не выдавая того, как больно дёрнуло в груди из-за всколыхнувшихся воспоминаний. — Ложь оставь Врагу и его слугам, а мы, халадины, привыкли говорить правду. Да, ты заметил верно, клинки наши выкованы кузнецами Карантира, сына Феанора, а мой меч — его рукой. Перейдя через горы на востоке, люди нашего племени нашли временное пристанище в Таргелионе, у Гномьего Тракта, что в землях Карантира. Там на нас и напали орки, и убили многих, прежде чем лорд Карантир и его эльфы подоспели на помощь. Мои брат и отец пали в том бою. Эти клинки лорд предложил нам как виру за убитых, почитая их смерть своей виной, поскольку его воины не успели вовремя. Мы не держали на него зла, ибо вина в гибели наших родичей и соплеменников лежит лишь на плечах Врага, и никто больше за это не в ответе, но оружие приняли с благодарностью, ибо знали, что оно ещё сослужит нам хорошую службу.

— Вы клялись в верности сынам Феанора? — резко спросил Тингол.

— Если бы это было так — разве пришли бы мы в твои земли, король Элу? — возразила Халет, прикладывая какие-то неимоверные усилия, чтобы не нагрубить этому спесивому эльфу. — Мы не кланялись никому, предпочтя остаться свободными, и потому ушли из Таргелиона.

Тингол усмехнулся, явно довольный её словами, и Халет подумала, что услышал он не столько то, что она говорила, сколько что-то своё. Стереть бы эту усмешку с его красивого лица, да не выйдет: только двинешься — истыкают стрелами что твоего ежа, ещё и халадин всех перебьют потом. С королями, даже теми, кто не требовал служения, нужно было вести себя сдержанно. В конце концов, по их понятиям она тоже _королева_. Нужно соответствовать.

— В таком случае, — сказал Тингол, — вы можете поселиться в лесу Бретиль и считать его домом — на вышеозначенных условиях. Я — не высокомерные сыны Феанора, признающие в других лишь слуг, — Халет едва не фыркнула, но сдержалась, — и не требую от вас ни клятв, ни присяг, ни служения, лишь охоты на тварей Врага в качестве платы. Живите, как живёте, и не тревожьте эльфов Дориата. Если вы согласны — оставайтесь, если же нет — уходите немедля.

Королю Элу Тинголу не нужны были вассалы из числа людей, ему вообще никто, похоже, не был нужен. И тем лучше. Эти леса щедры, в них можно жить — не безбедно, не безопасно, но вольно и не голодно. Не этого ли хотело её племя? И она сама?

Халет вспомнила, как улыбался ей Карантир, вспомнила отсвет огня в его глазах и тепло объятий… А ещё вспомнила горькие слова Маэдроса о Клятве и громкие крики халадин на Совете Племени: “Свободы! Свободы!”. Здесь — будет свобода, а значит, так тому и быть.

— Мы согласны, король Элу.


	6. Эпилог

_Я бессмертен, нет худшей доли —  
Мне не видеть тебя, доколе  
За туманы, за гладь воды  
Не уйдут и мои следы  
За тобою, чей путь был краток,  
Как летящий по ветру дым._  
Айрэ и Саруман “Нет мне дома и за морем”

_134 года спустя. 509 г. Первой Эпохи, лес Бретиль._

Внизу шумел, скребя по небу голыми ветвями, зимний лес, а здесь, на высоком холме, была вотчина ледяного ветра — ничем не сдерживаемый, он гулял и резвился под самым небом, трепал чёрные волосы и алый плащ того, кто стоял у большого камня на самой вершине. Высокий червлёный шлем с алым гребнем лежал поодаль, утопая в снегу.

Эльфы-синдар из Дориата звали это место Амон Обел, а люди, что жили здесь, говорили — Тур Харета. На их языке это означало “Курган Владычицы”. Курган и впрямь был насыпан на вершине холма, и на камне, когда пришедший стряхнул с него снег, стала видна выбитая рунами Даэрона надпись: “Здесь покоится Халет, дочь Халдада, владычица халадин. Вечная слава!”

“Ты здесь чужой”, — гудели безлистные ветви.

“Тебе здесь не рады”, — щебетали красногрудые зимние птицы.

“Уходи, чужак”, — свистел ветер, дёргая за полы плаща.

Много лет назад король Элу Тингол запретил сыновьям Феанора появляться в его владениях — но король был мёртв, и сыновья Феанора пришли, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит им.

Карантир опустился на одно колено и, стянув латные перчатки, дотронулся до шершавого камня, показавшегося ему теплее морозного воздуха. Должно быть, нагрелся на солнце.

— Здравствуй, Халет, — сказал он. — Я пришёл попрощаться с тобой.

Он знал почти наверняка, что не вернётся из Дориата живым. Зов Клятвы бился в голове день и ночь, заглушая все другие голоса, дух отца взывал к отмщению громко, как никогда прежде, и нельзя было больше его игнорировать. Они и так медлили уже пятьсот лет. Пятьсот лет почти мирной жизни, украденной у проклятья. Настало время платить по счетам.

_За кровь вы заплатите кровью и будете жить вне Амана под завесой Смерти. Ибо, хотя промыслом Эру вам не суждено умирать в Эа, и никакой болезни не одолеть вас, вы можете быть сражены и сражены будете — оружием, муками и скорбью; и ваши бесприютные души придут тогда в Мандос. Долго вам пребывать там, и тосковать по телам, и не найти сочувствия, хотя бы все, кого вы погубили, просили за вас[1]._

Нирнаэт Арноэдиад должна была стать великой победой нолдор над Врагом, триумфом Маэдроса Феаноринга и Верховного Короля Фингона — а стала крахом всех надежд, обернулась слезами, кровью и смертью. Сыновья Феанора потеряли и свои земли, и былую силу, и ныне мертвы были почти все их родичи. Войска нолдор были рассеяны, а свободные прежде земли Белерианда наводнили орки и приспешники Моргота, и нигде не было больше мира и спокойствия. Лишь Дориат, прекрасное королевство синдар, поначалу держался благодаря силам майи Мелиан… Но вот погиб её возлюбленный муж, и Мелиан покинула Смертные Земли, унеся с собой и свою магию. Теперь Дориат защищали лишь мечи, копья и луки синдар, а сладить с этим оружием не представляло труда. Так думали сыновья Феанора.

— Пришло время нам последовать за Клятвой, — продолжал Карантир, прослеживая пальцами выбитые на камне руны, одну за другой. — Сильмарилл, прекрасное творение нашего отца, и без того слишком долго пробыл в руках дочери Тингола, и теперь мы пришли к её сыну, дабы потребовать то, что принадлежит нам. Я знаю, ты поняла бы меня, Халет. Ты ведь всегда следовала за своей судьбой без оглядки, чего бы это ни стоило, и за это твои люди любили тебя… За это я любил тебя. И люблю поныне.

Камень молчал, но казался тёплым, будто живое существо, и это странным образом успокаивало. Даже голос отца становился тише, отходил на второй план, и внутренним взором Карантир видел Халет такой, какой помнил её: дерзкой, свободной и бесстрашной. Она боялась только одного — несвободы, а он прожил последние пятьсот лет, скованный цепями долга и Клятвы. Что он мог предложить ей, кроме этих цепей?

— Я не попрошу у тебя благословения, ибо в том, что мы задумали, нет чести, но отступить мы не можем и не станем. Выбрав путь, придётся пройти его до конца. Даже после смерти я тебя не увижу, и это страшит куда больше, чем сама смерть, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, Халет: я никогда тебя не забывал. И даже там, где вскоре окажусь, буду о тебе помнить. Всегда. 

— Морьо!

Он обернулся: по южному склону холма поднимался Тьелко — в таком же алом плаще, в червлёных доспехах, даже шлем не снял. Он держал руку на эфесе меча, выкованного Курво взамен того, что отобрал Берен, и глаза его сверкали предвкушением мести: мести не похитителю Сильмарилла, а сыну Берена. Некстати вспомнилось: говорили, что лицом Диор походит на мать, принцессу Лютиэн… 

Карантир ненавидел Диора. Даже не за Сильмарилл, на который тот не имел никакого права, и не за то, что тот был сыном Берена, которого Карантир и вовсе в глаза не видел. А за то, что тот был сыном _смертного и эльфийки_, и само его существование было доказательством того, что возможно всё — если бороться. Девочка с чёрными, как у него, волосами и серо-зелёными глазами Халет иногда снилась ему по ночам, но её не было нигде в мире, кроме этих снов, а полуэльф Диор — был. Потому что однажды смертный князь племени беорингов и эльфийская принцесса из Дориата выбрали не следовать за судьбой, а бороться с ней, выбрали величайшей ценностью — любовь. И ради неё принесли в жертву всё, что имели, не побоявшись ни испытаний, ни смерти, ни даже плена.

Только вот они выбрали этот путь оба, и за их счастье заплатил жизнью Финрод — Нэльо, кажется, до сих пор не мог простить Тьелко и Курво за то, что те устроили в Нарготронде. Кто бы мог так же заплатить за счастье Карантира? Никто. Он бы никому и не позволил.

Пустые мысли, пустые сожаления. Но сейчас, у могилы Халет, невозможно было не думать об этом. Как невозможно было простить Диора за то, что он _был_.

— Что ты тут застрял? — раздражённо спросил Тьелко. — Всё давно готово, только тебя ждём. Нэльо велел тебя поторопить и, если надо, притащить за шкирку, так что…

Карантир медленно поднялся и посмотрел Тьелко в глаза. Молча. Тот проглотил то, что собирался сказать, и вместо этого, запнувшись, буркнул:

— Жду внизу. Пять минут, Морьо, потом Нэльо сам придёт, — и, резко развернувшись, ушёл, излучая недовольство всем своим видом. Крылом взметнулся за ним алый плащ.

Карантир постоял немного, слушая гул ветра в ветвях расстилающегося внизу леса, погружённого в тревожную зимнюю дрёму. Так хорошо было слышать только ветер — и больше ничего… Простой кожаный пояс, перехватывающий талию, ощущался как объятие. Он снова опустился на колени в снег, прижался лбом к шершавому боку камня и прошептал: 

— Прощай, любовь моя.

Поднялся, надел шлем и застегнул под подбородком. Гул ветра смолк.

“Поклянитесь, что добудете Сильмариллы — любой ценой!”.

_Будь он друг или враг, будь высок иль низок,  
Моргота демон иль Вала великий,  
Эльда иль майа, или Пришедший следом,  
Чьи дни грядут лишь в землях Срединных —  
Ни право, ни милость, ни помощь стали,  
Ни Судеб владыка их не избавят  
От гнева Феанора и сынов Феанора,  
И месть жестокая того не минет,  
Кто, найдя, сокроет, иль в руке стиснет,  
Взять решится или вдаль отбросит  
Сильмарилл дивный. Свято клянемся:  
Смерть всякому до скончания мира,  
Горе и гибель! Нас услышь же,  
Эру Создатель! И пусть воздашь нам  
Вечною Тьмой, коль клятву преступим.  
Слово наше и вы услышьте,  
Манвэ с Вардой, и помните вечно!_[2]

Настало время выполнить Клятву. Или погибнуть, пытаясь.

Близилась Долгая Ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1], [2] — Цитаты из “Сильмариллиона”.


End file.
